Calmer Waters
by Ktp14
Summary: In order for Gaara to exist he needed an oposite but dont oposites attract? This is the story of the most calm substance in his life. GaaraXOc TemariXOc
1. The Escape

**Please enjoy MY first fanfic**

**Chapter 1- The Escape**

'Sunagakure', a village with hidden secrets and many past mistakes once contained two stories of similar people. A boy brought into this world as an experiment to contain the Shukaku the sand demon, quite a famous story among the people. The second, a less famous story, of a girl whos heart was of three spirites, a great evil, a great sadness, and her own - Oni Sumei, the girl who would one day come to be known as the Angel of the Mists..

...In a twilight lightened path lining the border of a Cloud Country village swamp was a young mother and her beloved children, one a 5 year old and the other was yet to be born. Clad in a black robe blending with the darkness of the swamp the young mother ran toward the edge of the damp forest, there awaited a carriage to take her and her children from the horrors of her past mistakes.

Running with the guile of a ninja the young mother found herself falling and stumbling being quite out of practice. In this particular swamp there were many rivers and waterfalls many in which one could trip...

-the water came too quickly for her to take a breath so she went under, her son clamped firmly to her hip. she needed air as did the small apendage attached to her hip 'i've failed' she opened her eyes in the cold, harsh water to see a flash of dark hair 'i'm sorry my son' was all she could think before a sheet of black comming over her thoughts...

...A hint of light came through her eyelids creating a reddish tint 'what? why am i alive?' she began to think. 'this isn't where i'm supposed to be!' she thought frantically after opening her eyes into tiny slits. she saw that she was on a bed with a door noxt to her head, bed-side table, and a cradle onthe oposite side of the room.

'My baby!' She thought telling her muscles to move, but their responce was sending sharp pains all through out her body and up her spine.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" a masculline voice came from next to her head, she turned to see a man in a full-body black uniform only showing his face and hands, he looked to be about 27 years old, seven years older than herself .

"You ripped many of your muscles and you've had enough time to heal so your body will now send pain signals to your brain, lucky you" his eyes reflecting a playful smile. She gave him a look of pure venom. "Who are you?" she spat. The man sighed 'Why do I have to do this again?'

"I have to ask you a few-" "Tell me where I am first" She cut in frostily. "To the point aren't you? Okay ,okay, you're in Tai-Lee, is that enough?" he responded playfully, as to deflect her harsh tone. She made a 'humph' noise and the questioning began.

The man introduced himself as Tsaku and took out a clipboard from seemingly nowhere " My first question for you today, whats your name?"

The woman's glare intensified "Sumei". Tsaku wrote some things on the paper on the clipboard. "Next question, where are you from?" He asked looking up with light brown eyes. Sumei looked at the celing trying not to pay attention to the man standing next to her. "Well?" Tsaku was growing impatient with this stoic young blond. "I'm from a village called Ocean Valley Front in the Cloud Country" she answered not moving her green eyes from the ever-so interesting celing.

He looked at her with amazment and giggled "Why were you in a river?" Tsaku asked knowing it would be a sore subject, slightly teasing her for it. "Why do you want to know something so trivial?" she looked at him furiously. "Just trying to make some eye contact" he answered plainly.

His eye suddenly creating a white rim around his pupils, Sumei tried to look away but found it impossible, he had her trapped. "Now that I finally have your attention I can tell if you are lying or not"

Sumei took this time to examine him more thoroughly - he had a black uniform that had a green and red sicle moon on it, he had a forhead plate on with flecks of bleach white hair comming from the top, the uniform's flaps hiding the top of his head and ears.

As she noticed his most prominant features in his face were his eyes, they were gentle yet intense enough to keep her from moving and they were so- "You sure are beautiful" Tsaku's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What! Thats all you have to say?" She shot at him, if looks could kill Tsaku would be dead standing. His face tinted pink and he closed his eyes for a moment, looked ack down at the clipboard before him and cleared his throat "Well, I have one more question for you" He looked up to ook her in the eye again .

"What is your son's name?" Sumei's face went white "Kyo, is he alright!" she cluched the clip board he was holding. 'She can move, unbelievable' Tsaku wrote some other things on the paper and turned to leave. "Wait!" tears were streaming down her face "Where is my son?".He closed his eyes and sighed,

"He is in ICU"

**Sorry kinda short...**

**The others are longer...**

**If there are mistakes please tell me, i don't have spellcheck or anything so i need it**

**Me:yay i'll have the whole flashback thing done in a couple of chapters, please R&R and Gaara will make cookies**

**Gaara: What?**

**Me:(shoves into kitchen)**

**Me:Well depending on the reviews I will get the next one up asap n.n**


	2. A Broken Hearted Shinobi

**Please critasize, If you find any speling or grammer errors would you pease tell me? or better! would someone be my BETA?**

**Chapter 2- Broken Hearted Shinobi**

_**"Wait!" tears were streaming down her face "Where is my son?". He closed his eyes and sighed, "He is in ICU"**_

Sumei's face went white "What happened to him" she whispered into a wordless space. Then she remembered and reached down to touch her swolen belly, saddened to relize that it was about a third smaller than it had been. Her expression was dark when she looked up at the man before her, "Tsaku, why bother keeping me alive if neither of my children are living?" Sumei asked as calmly as she could.

"Kyo, I believe his name is, is doing fine. His recovery rate is spectacular." With that Tsaku dissapeared from the doorway leaving a very scared and confused Sumei in his wake.

The next few days passed without many problems, other than Sumei's extreme desire to see what Tsaku was writing all the time on his clipboard. "Tsaku" He turned his head at the sound of his name "What?".

Sumei moved her newly mobile neck and head to look at him, "What the hell are you writing on that stupid thing" she asked looking at the clipboard he was holding. He took off the hooded part of his uniform shaking his shaggy white hair and looked, no, stared at her. She gave him a distasteful look "What are you staring at?" His stare intensified "You".

She opened her mouth to protest his lack of response. Then he just broke out with laughter, not breaking eyecontact with the girl he had grown so fond of. "Whats so funny?" she whined, almost like a child to an older sibling. Tsaku's laughter eventually died down into a few little giggles. She was getting frusterated with his childish behavior, "An adult has no buisiness getting into laughing fits like you just did, I can safely say that you act younger than my five year old son!"

Instead of killing his laughter, this seemed to feed it, and he once again laughed until he coulden't breath. "Y-y-you ha-ave a-a h-huge-ass bug in your hair!" He said straining for breath. "Now thats really childish" Sumei looked up not so surprised to see a huge back beetle crawling down a strand of hair with green goo comming out of its backside, Sumei's face turned visibly green and took it out of her hair. Tsaku's face was red form laughing, "It wasn't that funny you know" Sumei said smiling at him.

"You don't know what that is do you?" Tsaku said now trying hard not to laugh again. Sumei looked at him inquisitively "What the hell do you mean?" she said beginning to lose her composure. "That is a Black and Green Fart Bug, kids like to play tricks with them, basically that stuff on your head isn't going away anytime soon and its going to seriously stink, good thng you have a window in your room." Sumei wanted to kill him. "When I can finally move my legs you are so goin' to get it" Tsaku stuck his tongue out at her "Yeah I'd like to see you try!" he taunted.

The next day Sumei opened her eyes to see four huge eyes in her face. "AAHH!" She sat up to see Tsaku holding a brown-haired kid who's smile took up most of his face.

"Kyo! My little boy, are you okay?" She cooed softly hugging him. "Mommy this is my friend Tsaku he's really nice." Tsaku and Sumei giggled and held out their hands. "Pleased to meet you Mr.Tsaku" He gently held her hand and brought it to his lips "No, no the pleasure is all mine Ms.Sumei" Kyo giggled "You guys are weird".

Sumei pulled her hand away from Tsaku and gave her son a kiss on the top of his small head. Kyo turned his head to whisper tin his mother's ear "Mommy I think he likes you". Sumei's face went through 30 shades of red then back again "Really? What would give you that idea sweetie?". Kyo's face lit up "Because he asked if you were married but I said no and that he should-"

Tsaku put a hand over the small boy's mouth "Never mind that Kyo, are you going to tell her or do I have to?" he said blushing furiously. "Oh yeah, mommy, you can to stand up now!" Kyo's eyes showed that he wasn't all too happy. "But, when you can walk on your own you will have to leave this place" Tsaku looked up to see the hurt expression on Sumei's face.

"You can stay with me if you're up to it..." He added quickly. Sumei looked at him with great gratitude, "I will have to decline your offer, Mr.Tsaku, Kyo and I need to get, uh, somewhere before this one is born" she said motioning toward her swolen belly.

Tsaku grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet in one motion only to have her fall to the ground in one small heap. _This will be more annoying than expected. _he thought. When he looked back down at her he could see that she was already in a kneeling poisition.

"Well, may we try again?" she asked with a sweet voice. He grabbed her hands gently and pulled her from the ground. When she made it to a standing poisition she pushed up onto the tips of her toes, Tsaku felt a warmness pressed againced his lips, Sumei kissed him!

When she pulled away she breathed "I told you I'd get back at you". Tsaku was bright red in the face and ears (now that his hood was off). "Eww you kissed my mom!" Kyo was standing with his hands over his eyes, "Yeah, and? Its not like we're old," said a red faced Tsaku, Sumei just giggled.

Tsaku looked down at her and whispered "I guess I did like seeing you try." He looked as if his heart had just stopped beating in his chest "Farewell then Sumei, Kyo and best of luck with everything," Tsaku said without looking into her eyes. "Thank you for all you have done for us, I hope to someday meet you again..." By the time she had finished, he had gone.

The next morning at daybreak Sumei woke Kyo up and pulled him over her sholder and left the hospital without a sound. Sumei thought back to the conversation they had had the day before:

_"Mommy won't Tsaku be sad if we leave?" asked Kyo "yes sweetie, but everyone has their heart roken at one point in their life, I have the feeling this isn't the first time he has had his broken." Sumei responded softly. Kyo looked up at her with his big green eyes "So his heart is shattered."_

She looked at her son's sleeping face, _He is the only father figure you heve ever had isn't he._ She picked up her pace to a jog _I can't let that happen again._ She ran until she reached an odd looking house with a carriage and four horses dancing in place. "Kyo, we're here" she said softly into his ear. A man with black hair and crystalline green eyes resembling Sumei's came out. "Hey there little sis."

**Next chapter will be up tomarrow yippee!**


	3. Half of One Whole

**yay the last rewind chapter! Here ya go...  
I'm sorry to those of you who reviewed before, but i really needed to change the format to this story n.n"**

**Chapter 3- Half of One Whole**

_"Kyo, we're here" she said softly into his ear. A man with black hair and crystalline green eyes resembling Sumei's came out. "Hey little sis."_

"Come on in Sumei" The man beconed while waking into the house. Sumei followed looking around cuiously, she saw many animals; dogs, cats, horses, and a few birds of differant exotic colors in differant containments , oddly the house smelled like no one lived in it.

"So what has my little sis been up to these days?" asked the man through a long hallway. "Well, it seems you were right about _him _otherwise I wouldn't be here my sweet brother" Sumei put on a mock smile watching her brother.

"It seems like you're village needs the...you know...second one?" Sumei instantly began her investigation of the village's welfare. "Is that right, Koi?" Sumei smirked as his body went jagged. Koi turned toward her slowly with his eyes closed, "Sumei, you know I hate that god forsaken name..."

Sumei lost interest in what her older brother was saying quicky and went to look at Kyo who was playing with an icicle. "Kyo where did you get that?" asked Sumei taking it out of his hands and eyeing it up curiously. "I don't know it was just...there in my hand" Sumei could see that Kyo was struggling with his words .

"Kyo, I think its time for bed" Koi was looking at Kyo with a crooked smile on his face "So you are the famous Kyo, your mommy has told me alot about you, I'm your uncle..uh.. Koi, you'll be living with me from now on okay?" Koi ruffled his nephew's hair. Kyo looked at him suspitiously

"Koi isn't your real name-" "Kyo time for bed, up stairs now" Sumei quicky cut in. Kyo sighed and walked upstairs slowly trying to catch other parts of the conversation.

"Sharp kid you've got there, he'll make a great ninja someday" Koi whispered to Sumei. Sumei proceeded to punch her older brother in the arm, "If you say anything about being a ninja to him, I will personally kill you" Sumei answered fiercely.

Koi put his hands up to 'protect' himself from his all-powerful little sister, "He's going to be so happy to have a little sibling in a couple of, what, weeks?" Sumei nodded

"...D-Do you think that the second child will end up being mine?" She asked nervously. "...Maybe, you'd better be careful though, I dont want to have to take care of two obstreperous children by my self," Koi responded trying to lighten up theconversation.

Sumei nodded again and began to walk up the stairs when she turned around quickly and stared her brother in the eye. "I don't want to do what our mother did, but.." Sumei turned her head from her older brother "..I will if they ask" Sumei continued on her way up the rest of the stairs.

"Koi!" Sumei had been chasing her brother around the house for more then twenty minutes trying to take a letter from him. "No way Sumei!" Koi ran out of the house into the heavily winded sand. Sumei stopped chasing him there and walked over to one of the animal stalls along the side of the house.

A dog walked up to her and sniffed her hand "Hey there sweet girl" Sumei said in a sing song voice. Sumei looked down at the dog, she was all white with a brown spotted face and a slighty swollen stomache. "So you're in the same place as me huh?" Sumei asked the dog as she kneeled next to her to stroke her soft fur.

Sumei spent the remainder of the day talking to the dog who she had named Sioux. "Souie lets go out for a little while okay?" Sumei called happily to the wiggling dog before her.

They walked past many oddly shaped homes that weresimilar to Koi's "Suna sure is an oddly shaped place" giggled Sumei to Sioux who wagged her tail in reply. Sioux was the first thing in a long time Sumei could truely talk to, Kyo was to young to understand what was happening and Koi culdn't care less.

Sioux listened intently on Sumei's this and thats, critique about the village and other little things. They were walking through the market to find some food for dinner when-

Koi opened the letter he had stolen from his younger sister, it was from the Kezekage's office...

'What do you bastards want from my sister' He thought as he began to read it **(1)**

_Dear Ms. Sumei Kasai,_

_Ms. Sumei, as you know, the village of Suna is not finantially doing well so the Kazekage has ordered for each shinobi's quality to be higher than others for Suna's own safety. He has begun human experementation, to create the ultimate weapon againced invasion, a child will be born within the next month with the abillity to do so, but, in order for the idea to come to life we need a child with your family's abillity. The second child is needed to balance the first and vise-versa, and from the information we have receved about you and your soon-to-be-child, he knows that you in your condition would be the best choice. Your husband has already agreed to the ideas Kagekage has, now all we need is your permition._

_-please sign and return, _

_X_

Koi quickly crushed the letter and threw it to the ground, 'You aren't getting Sumei'

BANG- Sumei walked right into a person carrying many bags that went flying in every direction, "Oh my, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where i was going..." Sumei began stuttering as she picked herself ,and the bags the other person was carrying, up.

"No its alright, I should have been watching my step." said the brown-haired girl who had been knocked down. Sumei held out her hand to help the girl up "Its okay I've got it" she picked herself up and looked at Sumei with soft blue-green eyes. "I'm Sumei I'm really sorry for knocking you over" Sumei apologized again.

The girl giggled, lifting away Sumei's nervousness, the girl seemed only bit older than her-self "I'm Karura its nice to meet you" she held out her hand. Sumei noticed that she was also pregnant and about as far along as she was, "So... um... where were you heading?" Asked Sumei embarassed out of her witts, Karura smiled "I was just on my way to the market, and you?"

Sumei blushed for a moment, "I think I must be going in the wrong direction then, I was also on my way to get some things..." She said. "Maybe we coud walk together then?" Karura asked, Sumei nodded and they made their way down the street.

By the time they had reached their destination they had learned more about eachother than they knew about themselves. Karura was the fourth Kazekage's wife and was on the way with their third child. "Wow, i cant beieve I'm actually talking to the Kazekage's wife, thats so unexpected," Sumei giggled and took a step into the store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kt: sigh another one finished! yes, i'll try to get the next one us asap!**

**Foot Notes: **

**1- I am very sorry, I absolutly CANNOT write a letter, I failed that class in school...**

**2- I'm just going to say that the Winter Solstus is like Christmas for them**

**Have a nice and...**

**RIP- Steve Irwin- may your dreams live on and follow through to future generations.**


	4. Goodbye My Mother

**Yay here ya go (if there is anyone reading this- Echo echo echo)**

**Chapter 4- Goodbye My Mother**

Sumei walked home silently with Sioux thinking of what had just happened until she heard her dog barking at a cream colored letter on the sandy ground. Sumei remembered that it was what the letter she had taken away from her earlier by her older brother, She bent to try and pick it up, which she found to be quite a challenge with a huge baby induced apendage in the way.

Sioux picked it up with her teeth and gave it to Sumei. Sumei quickly uncrumpled it and read what was on it, she smiled and brought it home to sign and send back as soon as she possibly could.

The next few weeks were spent becoming great friends with Karura, Sumei had met her daughter Temari and introduced her to Kyo, they seemed to get along except for the fact that Kyo thought that she had cooties, as his wonderful uncle had taught him. Karura laughed at the way Kyo was running away from the little blonde girl.

"No, Kyo, did your uncle tell you that?" Sumei asked with an exsaperated expression. "Yeah" Sumei rolled her eyes and turned back to Karura. "So how much longer do you think we're going to be like this?" Sumei asked Karura motioning toward her now enourmous stomach. "Well, I guess a couple more days should do it, It would be so funny if we had them on the same day" Karura responded laughing at Kyo and Temari chasing her son, Kankuro, around the playground .

It was nearing the middle of winter and it was still boiling hot outside "Hey Karura, does it ever cool-off around here?". Karura gave her funny face "No you weird person, its the desert!" Sumei smiled to cover the disapointed look in her eyes.

"I remember when I was really young, my brother took me to the docks near where we lived on the Solstace **(2)** and it began snowing so hard that he had to carry me on his back to get back home". Sumei looked at Kyo, lost in a memory, "I've never seen snow here before, but we do have beautiful sunrises and sunsets, but those probebly dont compair to snow on the Solstace."

Karura looked at Sumei who was still caught in her memories. "Do you think our little ones will be friends when they are older?" Sumei asked in a voice that was barely audiable. Karura expression darkened "No" She responded bluntly.

Sumei save her a wonderous look, "Why do you say that?". Karura looked up at the sky and said "My child is only an experiment of my husband's, he is going to be dangerous for everyone else." Sumei looked at her friend with saddened eyes. Sumei tried to break the akwardness"Um, Karura, do you have any other family? Like a brother or a sister?"

Karura looked at her for a breif moment then looked back up, "Yes, My little brother, Yashamaru, looks almost exacly like me, alot of people think that we're twins, Why? Whats your brother like?" Sumei smiled, the normal Karura is back. "Koi, well its not his real name, but he hates it we just tease him with it."

"Well, we'd better start walking home," Karura smiled, stood up from the swing-set they had been sitting on and called Temari and Kankuro over to her. Sumei loved to learn from Karura, she was so talented with children, they always listened to her. As Karura was walking away snd Kyo was comming toward his mother Sumei thought 'But, what did she mean when she said her child was an experement?' Tried shrugging off the thought, but the curiosity kept comming back.

"Sumei! You need to go to the hospital! Stop being stubborn!" Koi had been trying to convince Sumei to go to the hospital because her water had broken. Finally Koi just hitched her over his sholder and carried her to the hospital. When they got there, there was much commotion many people were rushing in and out of doors and giving orders to each other.

"Karura!" Sumei called to a sandy hair colored person with their back turned. When the person turned it was actualy a man wearing medic-nin clothing he had the same eyes as Karura,'He must be Yashamaru-' Was all Sumei could think before being consumed by pain in her lower region. "Bring her here" A medic asked Koi, She was placed in a double room with a curtain inbetween her and another person, Sumei could hear screaming comming from the other side, the voice sounded familiar...

'Karura' The pain in Sumei's body was too strong for her to last this birth, she was seeing stars. A piece of paper was next to her head with a pen, the paper had all kinds of information on her from what her name was to her favorite color, there was an empty space at the top that was labled "Child's Name" Kyo's name was filled in under the space, 'Whats that for... oh, I know' Sumei filled in a name at the top.

A shooting pain caused her to drop the paper and pen "Hey! Am I supposed to just sit here or is someone going to help me?" Sumei said loudly, Karura's screaming ceased and began whispering something that Sumei could not hear.

A medic-nin came through the curtain with an old woman in elaborate robes, "So this is the second one correct?" asked the old woman. The old woman took out many instruments, including an old-looking red lanturn with delecate designs all around the border the oddest thing about it was that there was an interesting colored flame inside instead of orange and violet in the same flame, it had a light blueish-green and redish-pink colors that were danceing around eachother unlike any flames she had seen before.

Sumei knew this would be the end of her life, like her best friend, Karura.

In the waiting room Koi was walking around like a maniac who escaped from his asylum, while Kyo quietly sat next to Temari and Kankuro. This went on for almost 17 hours, Kyo was worried for his mother and sibling and was fidgiting with tears falling from the corners of his eyes. "Mr. Kasai? May I have a word?" A nurse asked, more demanding than asking though.

Koi stood up and moved over to the woman in white. Kyo waslistening as hard as he could, but only being able to pick out a few words; make it,- though after he head that one his uncle's knuckles turned white-, baby, sucess, and blood-loss. Kyo smiled, his mommy was fine...

"Mr. Kasai, I am sorry, your sister didn't make it because of a large amount of blood-loss, but the baby is fine and the consumption was a sucess. Would you like to see her..." Koi quietly said 'yes' and he called for Kyo. Kyo was smiling brightly until he saw the bed where his mother's cold body lay, he had never seen a person so white in his life.

"Mommy?" He walked over to his mother's remains and touched her hand, but it was cold. Kyo now under stood what had happened and jumped away from his mother's corpse to embrace his uncle, and new guaridian. He wept for what seemed to be hours soaking his uncle's shirt until he remembered that he now had a sister to take care of.

"Uncle Koi, we need to find my sister, she needs us." Koi nearly turned white from his nephew's rebound. "Yes, I suppose you are right..." Koi quickly moved over to his sister to take something off of her neck, he kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll see you there Sumei"

**Yea, i know its been a while, but i hope this is long enough n.n" lol, yeah, like it would matter, no one is reading '**


	5. Enter Oni Sumei

**(recap)-_ "Uncle Koi, we need to find my sister, she needs us." Koi nearly turned white from his nephew's rebound. "Yes, I suppose you are right..." Koi quickly moved over to his sister to take something off of her neck, he kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll see you there Sumei"_ **

**Chapter 5- Enter-Sumei Oni**

'Kyo, remember, everyone's heart is broken at least once' Now motherless, Kyo could only hear her voice, all of the lessons she had taught him. He looked up to his uncle's green eyes, "Uncle Koi?" Kyo stopped walking and turned all the way around to face his uncle "What happened to your mother?" Koi's eyes widened, had he heard Sumei speaking that night?

Koi smiled sadly and continued walking with Kyo trailing behind. Koi saw a nurse walking through a door to his left "Miss? Excuse me, do you know where-" "Strait down the hall take your first right and it will be three doors down"

She continued walking without making eye-contact once. "Okay.." Koi and his nephew moved through the narrow hallways without looking or speaking to eachother. "Here it is" Koi announced silently.

He slid open the door to hear a choir of babies crying and squirming. A nurse walked up to them and lead them out of the room. "You can't go in there, but I will go get who ever it is you are looking for," the nurse was far too happy for the occation. "We are looking for Sumei's ," Koi began, but the nurse's smile faded causing him to stop. "Right this way please..." The nurse lead them to a secluded room with two small beds, one with a small pink bundle, the other was empty.

The nurse walked cautiously over to the bed with a baby in it, "Here," She handed Koi the bundle and left quickly.

"Hey there little one," Koi sat on the floor cross-legged, holding the infant with gentle hands. Kyo looked cautiously at her, how could something so small kill his mother? She was so small that you could easily envalope her face with one of Kyo's hands. But the first thing that they each noticed was that she had burn marks under her startling green eyes, even her pupils were a light shade of green.

"Uncle, can I hold her for a little while?" Kyo finally asked after assesing that the little girl would not hurt him.

"Okay, just make sure you support her head" Koi said putting Kyo's his hands into poisition, Kyo found a paper that was under one of the blanket folds, it said 'Children's name' at the top, his and another name were right below it. _Oni Sumei_. 'That must be her name' Kyo thought while touching the small, new person's fingers, "Hello Oni, I'm your brother,Kyo."

He put the paper down and held her like a living football. Kyo looked at his small sister's face 'I promise I will give you everything that mom could not' a silent vow from Kyo's thoughts seemed to be heard by Oni who blinked and smiled with a tooth-less grin in reply.

The necklaces Koi had taken from his sister's neck were now hanging from his hand, one a bright green, the other a dark violet. Koi knew that his sister wanted nothing more than have her children wear these, her prized possesions...

_"Hey! Big brother!" a small voice called from the end of the dock. "Brother w-wait!" Sumei as a fourteen year old girl chasing Koi down the docks they would always play on. It was snowing now, as it always did around this time of the year and Sumei could not follow her brother fast enough. "Why should I wait for you, pest?" He stopped and waited anyway. "You waited because if it weren't for me than you would get all the restrictions instead of it being divided" Sumei giggled. Koi's young eyes grew dark "No, its because you are my sister and I love you I was just kidding," he said quietly so she could not hear. As the two siblings walked home down a well known street a man in dark clothing stepped out in front of them "Now children, this is no place for you, you could freeze to death," The man's face was completely covered by red bandages besides goggle-covered eyes. Koi stepped in front of his younger sister, he recognized this man, and took out his newly earned ninja forehead protector, "Stay away from us," Koi warned, flicking open a kunai pouch on his leg. "Oh, very scary, a little boy with a toy..." The man moved foreward and-_

"Uncle Koi!" Kyo was shaking him hard with a worried expression on his face. "I was calling your name for 10 minuets! Oni is hungery, I think."

Kyo continued. Koi stood up brushing himself off, "Okay, we need to find infant food," Koi took Oni and walked out the door with his small nephew close behind.


	6. Seven Years Later

**ooooo the FUTURE!**

**Chapter 6- Seven Years Later**

"Kyo!" A girl with blonde hair in four spiky buns called loudly across the training area. "Hey Temari! Its been a while." A black haired boy called back while walking over. "Whats new Kyo?" Temari said flirtatiously. "Heh, nothing much, your brother is very good target practice though" Kyo responded laughing.

Temari covered her mouth while giggling, her younger brother, Kankuro, was the slowest person at the Suna Ninja Academy and perfect as a target. Temari and Kyo had walked home together everyday since their formal training had begun, but now they were Genin and would miss thir daily walks together.

"Where's your little sister today, is she playing with Banshee?"(2) She looked at Kyo with a smirk " She's usually pestering you to teach her a new technique at this point in the day," Temari stated with her hand on her hip.

Kyo looked toward the playground, A small blonde head poped up in front of him. "Kyo! can you teach me one of you're cool ninja moves today?" Oni had grown, her head was at Kyo's stomache and made a good arm-rest. "Sorry squirt, but I actually have to train today, and you know that you have to go _there _today," Kyo said with a twist of venom at the end.

Oni's head drooped, "But Kyo! You have to teach me! You're going on a misson in a week! I'm not going to have anyone except boring Uncle Koi!" Kyo was growing weary of his small sibling and would soon resort to extreme actions. Temari smirked at her good friend's misfourtune, "I am so happy I am the only girl in my family,"

Oni continued bothering Kyo through the entire walk to Temari's home. Kyo jumped around and took Oni under his arm and tickled her so hard that she couldn't breath, "Oni what do you say?" Kyo taunted while smiling then tickling harder. "U-u-uncle!" Oni squeaked inbetween laughs.

Temari smiled from her door way until she noticed a large sphere of sand down the far side of the house, "Come on you guys keep it quiet!" Temari begged cupping her hands over their mouths. "Come inside," Temari pulled Kyo and Oni into her home.

Temari and her brothers lived on their own, they had a father, but he never came home, he was the Kazekage and he was always buisy. Kankuro had just come home from the academy and was fiddling with one of the puppets he was training to use. "Hey Kyo, Oni-" Kankuro smiled at them from the table and looked at Temari distastfully "-and Temari".

Temari gave him a look of warning- everyone headed Temari's warning glances, even Kyo was unnerved by her glares. Kankuro quickly turned away to tighten some loose parts he just noticed, "Temari? What was that all about?" Kyo asked the Konoichi sitting at the oposite end of the table. Temari looked down at the ground then up at Kyo, "Gaara was meditating, you know how he gets..." She explained.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening rang throughout the house. Temari, Kankuro and Kyo's faces turned white, _he _was in the house now.

"Great..." Kankuro said under his breath, a small redheadded boy with a tattoo of the kanji 'love' on the left side of his forehead walked through the kitchen door and looked with a cold hard expression at his siblings who went jagged with each glance. He blinked and turned out of the room silently with a smug look of accomplishment on his face.

Oni suddenly whipped arround to Temari once Gaara had left the room "Why are you so afraid of him?" Oni asked angerly to Temari, "You are a full ninja and he isn't even in training yet, like me, you could kill us if you wanted to-" The seven year-old continued. Kankuro and Kyo let out the breaths the were holding, Kyo looked at his little sister 'She still doesn't understand' he thought.

Temari stood and kneeled next to the balbering little girl, "Oni, you know about his power correct?" Oni nodded "So you must know that he is unstable right now and his emotions are very unpredictable correct? You also know that you are now his only connection to _real people_?"

Oni nodded her head again hesitently causing her blond bangs to flop in front of her face. "I know Temari, but he is still your brother and you love him right?" Oni asked the two siblings. Temari looked at Kankuro, they weren't sure. Oni's eyes grew wide from their lack of response "I can't believe it, his own brother and sister don't love him," Oni truned her head at an angle, everyone knew she was going to begin one of her 'family is everything' rants.

Kyo grabbed Oni's sholder "Oni-brat, don't say any more," Kyo was looking at the bottom of the spiral staircase where the youngest of the Kazekage's children stood, wide-eyed and blood-shot contrasting greatly with his light green eyes. Oni looked at him in the eye and saw what everyone was so afraid of, his eyes were full of hatred and murderous intent, she was not afraid of those eyes she had spent many full moons with Gaara at 'Stabillity' meetings.

"Gaara...," Oni said quietly only to get knocked off of her feet by a whip of sand. Kyo stood up quickly, wanting to kill Gaara for trying to hurt his sister, but by the time he looked up the boy was gone.

Kyo sighed and picked Oni up from the ground, "Oni are you ok?" Temari was the first to ask. Oni looked at Temari and smiled, "He wasn't goung to hurt me you know, you didn't have to jump to things." Everyone in the room felt the room drop dozens of degrees. Kyo turned Oni around "Oni, are you insane? Your head would have been taken off!" He bagan to scold with puffs of cloudy breath.

"Gaara just wanted to taste my blood, he would have hated it though." Oni explained with a smile on her face almost musing that fact that the boy wanted to kill her.

Kankuro yawned then shivered, "What makes you think that brat? Did he tell you or something?" He watched the small blond girl nod happily. An akward silence stood in the room.

"Sorry Temari, Kankuro, but as you know we've got to get somewhere soon," Kyo suddenly explained, breaking the perfect silence "Bye Temari and Kankuro ...I'll see you later Gaara!" Oni called over her sholder on the way out.

On their way down the sandy streets Oni was quiet, a rarity for this particular seven year-old. "Hey, Oni?" Kyo broke the silence looking over at his little sister. All she did in response was move her head down so her bangs would cover her face. "Oni, are you okay?" Kyo stopped to catch Oni's right eye -its color was changing to a peircing ice blue.

Oni looked up at him with her eyes "Kyo, what is happening to me..." She asked quietly. Kyo walked over to her and lifted her head with his middle and index fingers, her face had paled as well as her almost white hair on their way. The blue burn on the left side of her face was a deeper color and the red mark oln the oposite side was almost gone. 'Shit...' Kyo thought as he picked Oni up and turned around.

**Kt:WOOO (throws cookies) I am SO un-happy with this chapter!**

**Gaara:..you are an idiot...**

**Kt:gives gaara cookie you made them!**

**Gaara: ...and you are a bad liar...**

**Kt: u.u" and alas you caught me (takes tray of cookies from Gaara) WEEEE**

**Foot notes:**

**1- I am really sorry for the huge time gap but nothing really happens, so I'm skipping it.**

**2- Banshee is Sioux's puppy, Oni kept it and they do everything together.**

**Please review and you will all receve cookies and other food items I can find in my kitchen!**

**Hello everybody! I tried to fix all the mistakes in the last chapter so I reposted it n.n"**

**Here ya go!**


	7. Bloodlust

**YAY!**

**Chapter 7 - Bloodlust**

Kyo raced back to Temari's, where Oni's only cure lay. Oni's face was turning pale, the only other colors in her face now was the blue burn under her right eye. "Oni, we're almost there..." Kyo silently prayed that she would not go out of controle before he got there.

The light over Temari's door was still lit, all they needed would hopefully be outside, or on top of the bulb-shaped house. "Kyo-" Oni began in a hushed tone, "Where are we going?". Kyo smiled, she really had no clue what was happening to her.

Every 28 days Oni had to go to special training with Gaara, they would go into a building where they would stick her in a room with him, but to all of Oni's knowledge, all he did was meditate the whole time or stare at her while sitting on the ground. When actually, Oni was keeping the Kazekage's son in controle of himself, just her being there was enough.

It frightened her sometimes when he stared at her with his overly calm eyes, or sometimes she would catch him touching her face when she closed her eyes to sleep...

If they were apart for too long, they would each experience extreme reactions to the extra chemicals and forces in their small minds, the beasts inside of them would go out of their controle and take over their bodies. It had only happened once...-

Kyo finally saw it, a sphere of sand on the top of the house with the full moon's light reflecting off of it, now all he needed to do was get up but how to do that...

Dripping water was one of Kyo's options a wave of cold air rushed toward the pipe- then it stopped short 'But why take a chance like that?' he thought quickly going to another conclusion. Maybe Temari was still awake, she'd let them in. Kyo went to the door, but before he could knock he heard a slithering noise behind him -

-WACK Kyo went flying across the front of the house, and losing contiousness. Oni was beginning to feel like herself again as the slithering noise came closer to her she bowed her head submissivly, she refused to scream or yell, sounds of pain would only feed the monster within him.

So, Oni sat, she sat there and took the crushing sand over her small body, being held off of the ground then thrown bacdk down and having her body pumled by Gaara's sand, because Oni knew that the real Gaara would never hurt anyone, she new that the Shukaku was making him do this. The pain she felt was only a side effect. Suddenly the sand stopped and the small boy yelped and gripped his head...

Kyo woke up at dawn to the sight of his little sister's small body in a heap about ten feet away. "Oni!" Kyo lept to his feet and kneeled next to her. Her breathing was normal, like she was sleeping, but her clothing was covered with blood making her once blue shirt red. "Oni," Kyo shook her awake and she looked up with an exhausted smile.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" a normal response from Oni. Kyo held her tightly.

"Kyo really I'm fine!" Oni protested, Kyo hoisted her over his sholder and was carrying her to the hospital. "Oni, you must be kidding, you are covered in blood!" Kyo stated "You are going to get checked out by a professional,".

Oni bitched the entire way there, when they got to the hospital, it turned out that Oni was correct. She was fine. Oni had not one scrape on her entire body, a bruse or two, butthose were only from fightin her brother to get away from the hospital in the first place.

"See! See! I told you!" On taunted Kyo after putting on some new clothes, "Yeah, but you aren't ever going to that place again. I don't care whatthe doctors said, you are not going near that _Gaara_ ever again either!"Kyo explained twisting 'It's' name to make a bad taste his mouth.

Oni tears stung the back of her pupil-less eyes, Kyo never yelled at her seriously, never.

Kyo knew what would happen if she did not see Gaara. It was dangerous, and now that Shukaku had tasted her blood, the bad side of him would never come back again for her again 'I hope so...' he thought.

Oni had no clue why she thought this, but over the next couple of days she saw nothing of the Kazekage's trio. She did not even see Temari and Kyo on their every day walks. Now all Oni had was her puppy, Banshee, they had made a few new games together, but soon they grew boring and Oni and her puppy sat there on the front step of their house.

"Oni? What is wrong?" a familiar voice called.

"Oh, nothing Uncle, Kyo won't let me play with him and Temari. So I'm stuck at home." Oni shrugged. Koi's face bunched up in thought. "Why don't we go for a walk then?" He said in a gentle tone softening his face. Oni's face lit up, someone wanted to pay atten to her, finally! Koi took out his walking stick and they walked down the street.

"Oni? Are you going to be a ninja like your brother?" Koi asked while they were on the trim of the village. Oni looked down, she would never be as talented as Kyo, but on the other hand she would get to be around Gaara durring school hours. "No, I don't think so." Oni said shortly.

Koi gave her a worried look "But sweet Oni, if you are trained in the ways of the ninja, you may be able to controle your abillities better." Koi urged, "But, you have plenty of time to think about it, about two years actually," He added with a smile.

Banshee's bark broke through their serious conversation, she was chasing a dead ferret on a string, someone was teasing her, again. Oni's brow creased, why wer people so mean? Oni chased Banshee behind some scrub bushes to find-

_"Temari, why is your little brother so crule to every one?" Asked the dark-haired Genin. Temari looked up she knew that Kyo understood Gaara's inabillity to controle himself, thus he stayed away from him. Everyone else in the village had the same idea, when Gaara walked in a crowd everyone gave him a ten foot radius so he would not hurt them or anyone else, they were afraid with a good reason._

_She looked into Kyo's insanly green eyes, "The only thing I know about him is that when our Uncle Yashamaru died trying to kill him, he went crazy." Temari did not understand Kyo's sudden interest in her brother "Why? Have a little crush on him?" She giggled, of course knowing that he didn't._

_"Very funny, and no, but I want to find out more, how to keep him and Oni under controle without them having to be near each other." Kyo stated humorlessly. "Apparently you are kinda pissed, why what did he do this time?" Temari's female curiosity kicking in._

_Kyo sighed, Gaara always did something when he and Oni were together, but this time it struck him harder than ever. "He attacked her, but made no marks. I don't get how she can just ignore that kind of pain." Temari looked at him with her eyes half open, obviously bord of the conversation_

_"You worry too much, he has never really hurt her before, so why would he start?" Kyo looked up at the dark red sky, desert sunsets were the most beautiful..._

-"Kankuro! Why are you bothering my puppy?" Oni Practically jumped the puppet user when she found him. Kankuro was only three years older than her and loved teasing her whenever Kyo wasn't around to beat him up for it.

"Oh, come on, you're going to get angery about something like that?" Kankuro asked nearly falling to the ground with laughter, Oni was seething, you could practically see steam comming from her ears. Kankuro felt the air grow cold,'uh-oh,' he knew what would come next. Oni slapped him in the face leaving a stinging red mark, Banshee was happily playing with the dead ferret.

"She's just a puppy! Leave her alone! I'm going to train her to bite you, then you'll be sorry!" Koi could hear his small neice screaming at the Kazekage's middle child. He moved over to the scrub bush when she was done yelling "Oni, you should really be nicer to him, he was just teasing." Koi started.

"Only Kyo is allowed to tease me..." Oni grumbled. Kankuro was laughing in the sand behind the bush, and Oni gave him a glare that resembled Temari's. Kankuro stopped like he had been shot in the heart, his face was pale and was staring at something behind her-

_"Kyo, aren't sunsets beautiful" Temari began. Kyo blushed "Y-yeah, sure," he turned hi head away from her, her face looked so gentle in the perfect, fading sunlight. Temari smirked 'Yes! He totally likes you!' she thought in accomplishment._

_Suddenly a couple of girls came rushing up to them, "Kyo! Kyo! I want to show you something!" The girl on the right with dark brown hair said loudly. The second one was making a face at the first, "Oh Kari! Shut up you know he dosn't want to hang out with you when he can be with me or Temari." The first girl glared at Temari who just made a loud fake laugh "Ha! You two don't stand a chance againced my superior flirting power!" Temari taunted._

_Kyo's eyes were closed 'I try to have a serious conversation and get somewhere with Temari these two numb-skulls have to appear'. The second girl kneeled in front of Kyo "Kyo sweetie, would you like to work on our team work one on one?" The second girl's pale green hair falling in front of her face in a way that she thought was sexy._

_Kyo sighed "SeiMei, can you take Kari and go away, Temari and I need to talk about something serious." Kari and SeiMei got jelous faces on "You are part of our team" said SeiMei, "And that means that anything thats serious for you is serious for us!" Kari finished._

_When they opened their eyes to look at Kyo, he and Temari were walking down the street. The girls turned away defeated "You win this round Temari!" they shouted together._

Light green pupil-less eyes with tired black eyelids were what Oni saw when she turned. "Oni-Sumei" He said quietly as he looked at her, Oni felt strange being so close to someone, his nose was almost touching her's. His eyes were playfull and lonely, not the same anger and pain from a few days ago.

Oni blinked "Hi Gaara!" She might as well have screamed n his face. Gaara took a step back, 'Whats wrong with this girl, why isn't she afraid?' He quickly regained his composure and looked at her in the eyes again, "You didn't scream," he stated flatly. Oni looked at him, puzzled, "Did you want me to scream?" She asked in a happy tone.

His gaze turned dark in self-thought, he didn't know, did he want her to scream? Or was he relieved that she didn't? Oni continued her happy-go-luckylook 'He doesn't talk much does he' she thought completely oblivious to the situation. The small red-head turned away from Oni and dissapeared in a swirl of sand.

Kankuro let out a loud breath as did Koi, Oni looked at them, confused. Kankuro, Oni, and Koi walked back to the center of the village, where hey said their good-bye's. Koi and Oni were virtually silent on their way back to their house 'What don't they understand?' She thought.

**YIPPEE 6th one done!**

**Gaara: you're making me look soft...**

**Kt: Nah, you'll stay all like "I'm going to kill a puppy" but not quite that mean...**

**Gaara: O.O I wouldn't kill a puppy!**

**Kt: hmmmmm, maybe i should make Kyo come over here...-takes out cell phone-**

**Gaara: NO! thats ok, I won't complaine...**

**Kt:-( hands cookie making material) - Here make cookies for the reviewers**

**Gaara: But-- (is glared by Kt) -OK! fine!**

**Please review! Reviews make Kt happy! I dont even care if they are flames!**

**The next one will be up ASAP!**


	8. YukiOnna's Awakening

**This is a weird chapter...**

**Chapter 8- Yuki-Onna's Awakening**

Over the next 28 days nothing spectacular happened other than Kyo finally considering Temari his girlfriend.

"Kyo? Lets go watch the sunset." Temari had grown an extreme love for sunsets, and Kyo liked them as well, but did not mind that he would be seeing them with her.

Oni stuck her tongue out at them as they left, Kyo was spending less and less time with her, of course she had other friends but nothing was quite like hanging out with her older brother.

"Make sure you're back before eleven okay?" Koi called after them. Oni looked up at the sky 'It's a full moon tonight' she thought. 'I guess I'm going to have to go find Gaara by my self.' Oni stood up and opened the window to hang her feet out into the cool air, the nights were becoming colder Oni's birthday would be soon. 'Just one month to go'

'Not like there is anything to look foreward to' she thought sadly as she looked up into the sky to find the light outline of the moon behind a pink cloud. Oni was looking for shapes in the clouds like she always used to with her brother, she sighed loudly 'I can't believe Kyo ditched me again' Oni had told herself earlier that she would not get jealous, but apparently she could not help but have a small twinge of jealousy.

'Small? Yeah right!' Oni heard a familiar shrill female voice in her head, "Go away," she said out loud lightly knocking her head againced the side of the window sill.

Oni looked up at the placement of the moon, Kyo had taught her how to tell time through the moon when she was four, 'Only a couple of hours to go' she thought bitterly 'HA! Too bad you'll never make it! Its not like you have Kyo to lead you this time, this time you're screwed!' the voice was sarcastic and louder than before. Oni knew the signs, the voice in her head was louder, and everything around her had a thin layer of ice on it. "Not good..."

Oni drew a breath and jumped from the window to the sandy earth below. She hated listening to that annoying voice, but it was right. Oni had no idea where she was supposed to be going, she did not even know the name of it, the only way she had ever gotten there was with either her brother or uncle.

'I knew it, I'll be out of here sooner than I thought!' the voice was practically screaming, Oni clasped her ands over her ears as she sprinted all around Sunagakure.

'How will I ever find this place?' Oni was panicking now looking everywhere, she could only recall one time ever having this feeling, like her mind was being squashed. But all she could truly remember was leaving home that night and not returning for five days with blood on her hands.

_"Oni! Oni!" She heard a voice calling her name franticly, a feeling swept over her body causing her to fall to the ground. 'What is happening to me!' Oni's arms and legs moved on their own, she froze the gateway into the village causing it to crack. She had no idea where she was going, or why she was leaving, everything turned blury._

_A frozen sensation rushed at her feet an shocked the nerves in the thighs, Oni opened her eyes to see water. Miles and miles of water, When she looked at her hands she saw the scars ripping the way up her arms. 'Wha-.' She could not feel anything beyond her kneecaps, she dropped to the ground at what she saw next. _

_An entire village was empty, she could see blood on the ground and snow on top of marble houses. 'Who...?'_

_'Did I do this?' she asked herself as she turned around fully to see the full moon and Kyo standing, waiting for something, Temari was with him. Oni turned back toward the desolate village and to see Gaara walking towards her. Oni tilted her head down allowing her hair to move over her face 'What is this?' Oni looked at her hair, it was white as was the skin on her hands. 'What happened while I was-'. Oni began to feel her hands and the color was rushing back to them, it feltlike pins and needles. "Gaara-" She whispered, the air was thin and dry making it difficult to breath. A frozen Oni muttered a name before falling into a bowl of ice that created its-self to cution her decent. _

_"...Yuki..."_

Oni did not remember much of those days when she dissapeared, all she knew was that she had no controle of what happened durring the full moon. She was excused from leaving the village for life- or at least thats what Kyo had told her. 'Aww trying to figure out whats wrong with you? Well heres a clue...-

- Your existence!' the voice was so loud that it actually came from her mouth. Oni held her hands over her mouth and whimpered. It was happening all over again! She was scared, but, Oni finally gave in, she collapsed next to Temari's house, the only recognizable house in Oni's view.

All she heard before she passed out was Kankuro's voice saying something along the lines of "What an annoying brat!". Coincidentally, he was the first voice she heard when she woke up also. "Hey squirt? Are you okay?" His big teal eyes were close to her's. Oni moved her head up and pushed him away, when she looked around she noticed that it was in the room where the medicalnin always put her with Gaara. "How did I-"

Oni was cut off by the door opening, when Oni turned to the door and back to where Kankuro had been standing, he was gone. Oni sighed and looked at what, or more who was at the door and smiled like she always did. A familiar redheaded boy came through the door and locked it, 'Of course you have to lock it...' Oni looked at him with a happy smile.

"Hey Gaara!" Oni called to him but Gaara just glared at her in reply, he was in a bad mood 'Like usual...' she thought with a scowl. He gracefully fell into his meditative position and was quickly enveloped in sand, including the huge gourd on his back. Oni looked at him with saddened eyes, he was always so cold to everyone. 'Why does everyone ignore you?'

While thinking about the word 'cold' Oni accidentally dropped the room temperature... again, she jumped up and leaned againced the enormous orb of sand to listen to one of Gaara's conversations with himself. "Its not like I wanted to... yes...I'm sorry, I should have-...Okay, I will next time...There will promise!" She giggled at Gaara's voice becoming so frustrated.

"Gaara?" Oni whispered into the sand, and his voice stopped. 'I wonder if he can hear anything through this' her curiosity grew as she knocked on it, it made a hollow noise. Oni was wondering on about the hard shell 'I wonder if I can do anything like this.' Oni stared at the orb for a few moments before trying it herself.

She sat next to Gaara's ball of sand and moved into the same position as he was using, a little sloppier though, 'I have to clear my mind,' Oni thought as her clothes began freezing to the sand behind her. The next thing she knew she was in a zone all her own, the only things she saw in this zone were two colorful paths, One a light blue-green, the other a rose color. Oni began exploring this dark little world of her's until she head a familiar voice, Kyo...

**Yay, next one will be up asap, i actually hated writing this chapter...it kinda sucks...**

**Gaara(cough)really(cough)sucks(cough cough)**

**Kt: OMG! GAARA! Are you okay!**

**Gaara: U.U" you are an idiot...**


	9. Permenant Damage

**Chapter 9- Permenant Damage**

"Oni! Hey snap out of it!" Kyo was tapping on a layer of glassy ice that had formed in a bubble around her during meditation. Oni opened her eyes slowly to see her brother behind a glossy screen, as she opened her eyes the screen disappeared until it was thin enough for her to leap out of the rest of her casing into her brother's arms. Oni felt freezing and soaking wet as Kyo was wrapped in his little sibling's hug "Hey! you're getting me all wet!" He quickly let her go when he noticed Kankuro giving him a weird look.

Oni turned around to the bulb of sand, she leaned againced it again she smiled into the sand "Bye Gaara I'll see you around-" she felt the sand breaking under her. She almost fell right onto Gaara's semi-meditative state, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself from falling. His eyes were wide and staring at her in wonder, their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching, "Oh, h-hi Gaara I'm going s-so I wanted to say g-good bye," Oni explained quickly hoping it did not seem too odd.

Gaara looked at her skeptically and removed her hands from his sholders so he stand up to walk over to Kankuro. Kyo took Oni's arm and jerked her away from Gaara, Kyo had grown a strong hatred for the little boy and feared fr Oni's safety. Oni waved at Kankuro who looked too scared to move, Kyo and Kankuro walked ahead of the two small children to talk about older people matters, like girls-namely Temari.

Oni looked at Gaara for a brief moment to see what emotion his eyes were showing, they were nervous. "Gaara why are you so nervous?" Oni asked him quickly, Gaara turned his head toward her and he gave her one of his 'I will kill you' looks that she had grown used to. "I'm just asking, you don't have to get so angery-" Oni was interrupted by Gaara's sand pinning her to the ground.

Gaara snickered at her, Oni glared up at him causing his face to go strait again, "Why do you do stuff like that? Its really getting annoying." Oni asked as she pulled herself into a kneeling position. Gaara turned fully to her and walked close to her again "I want to hurt you." He said retaining his frighteningly calm expression.

"There is no reason to if I'm not trying to hurt you " Oni added Oni thought he was going to hit her again when his gourd opened, but it instead wrapped its self around her and lifted her to her feet, but Oni's luck changed in the blink on an eye when the sand exploded into sharp splinters catching her arms like fishinghooks pinning her to the wall.

Gaara began walking up to her to examine the blood trickling onto the sand splinters. He came close until a droplet of Oni's blood touched his sand, he jolted and grabbed head. Gaara sank to his knees, Oni saw pain in his face 'He must be hearing the voice too...' The splinter restraints dropped to the ground, as did Oni, She winced at the holes in her arms then she walked over to Gaara's shaking form to place a hand on his soft red hair, the sand on the ground pulsed when she did this. 'Its not sure what to do...' Oni found herself examining everything that happened whenshe was near her oposite.

Gaara turned his head up to meet her eyes, his body froze, something in her eyes was tying to befriend him but he quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

Oni kneeled infront of him "Gaara, you don't have to be like this," She took her hand off of his head and tried to touch his shoulder but he pulled back still pulling at his hair. Oni's arm remained in the air as she sighed, 'This brats more stubborn than you!' the voice in her head whispered but the blonde kunoichi pressed the other entity intot he back of her mind.

"Gaara..." Before she could say anything Kyo gripped her suspended arm and pulled her away from Gaara, "Oni its late, we have to go, now," Kyo quickly pulled her out of the building. "Oni you know how I feel about you being around him," Kyo just continued scolding her for going againced his wishes.

Oni just listened to Kyo's side of the problem during dinner, a mafia dinner per-say, he would say his position, then she would say her oposition to his. This was the way Oni, Kyo, and Koi always solved their problems so they would not resort to the 'Cold sholder'.

"He is dangerous, he has hurt his family and has killed people before, Gaara has no emotions and no reason for what he does." Kyo stated while helping to clean the dishes. Oni took a bowl from him and dried it "Well, you don't know him at all. Gaara has more emotion than anyone I have ever met, he just does not show it the same way as most people. He is an emotional mess..." Oni responded.

Kyo put the shiny bleach white bowl and put it on the top shelf of the cupboard, "When he hurt you that one time last month, I thought you would die-" he began. "-But I was fine, he did not leave a scratch on me." Oni interrupted with her eyes closed. Kyo had been wondering how that had happened.

"How did your shirt get so drenched in blood if he never made a cut?" He asked. Oni looked at the scabs going up and down her arms, "Actually, I _did_ get a few scratches, but for some reason they healed really quickly, and of course my own protection went up to defend me." Kyo gave his younger sister a worried look 'Why didn't you tell me before?' he thought.

Oni walked up to her room and turned out the lights, she loved looking at the moon through her open window 'It is always so beautiful at this time of year' She glanced at the calender on her wall to see how many more days until her birthday, not many.

Oni jumped from her window and landed in the cold sand outside, Kyo hated when she did this. She leaned againced the house and went into the position she had used earlier and was soon in that little world of hers.

In her mind she began to follow that light blue path, it was long and she had no idea how much time had passed. Oni saw the end of the pathway, there was a red barrier with sharp looking designs all over it, She looked inside to see an inhumanly beautiful woman. The woman had long white hair and unusually pale skin, She was sleeping allowing her white kimono flow around her making her body look like snow. The woman opened a peircing blue eye, Oni felt the essence of fear surround her body, she wanted to scream but knew that she couldn't. She was shocked that something so beautiful could be so terrifying. Oni found herself trying to reach into the containment, but when she touched the barrier it launched her back into a pit of frozen water, everything around her twisted and pulsed for a moment until she saw light.

Oni broke from her trance to find that she had spent all night outside, a shell of ice was surrounding her but it was very glossy. When she opened her eyes all the way and rubbed her eyes free of sand the shell was just a puddle around her, the air around her was dry and hard to breath so Oni jumped back through her window and took a few solid breaths.

Oni went downstairs to find Kyo waiting for her, "Oni, we're going on a field trip." Kyo motioned toward the door and his little sister followed. Kyo took her to a group of girls, about seven of them and a woman with a light blue bow tying her hair back. "Hello, I am your teacher for the next few months, you will be learning the ways of the Konoichi." Oni's mouth practically dropped to the ground.

"Kyo, you have to be joking..."

**Yeah, I don't like this chapter for one reason or another, if you can see it, can you tell me? **

**Gaara: Like anyone is actually reading this crap story... **

**Kt: takes out waffle iron what did you say! **

**Gaara:... **

**Oni: you have to be kidding me, Konoichi training is all you could come up with! **

**Kt: n.n" well I've been having a bit of trouble lately with my ideas, so I combined my fun idea and my evilly ides MUAHAHAHAHA **

**Kankuro: I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS! **

**Kt: who said that? **

**Kankuro:...no one...**


	10. Graduation!

**Wee! Here Ya'll go!**

**Chapter 10- Graduation!**

After four years of Suna Ninja Academy and Konoichi training, the students of the sand village were finally ready to face the real world on their own. Oni, now eleven ears old, was to graduate today if she woke up in time. "Oi Oni! Wake up you're going to be late!" a fourteen year old Kankuro yelled through the window ajacent to Oni's head.

Oni just swatted him away from her head and quickly pulling a pillow over it, "Go..." Oni mumbled some nasty things about the older Genin. Kankuro laughed, "You know that class has started-"

Oni shot up and hit him in the head, "What? And you didn't tell me this why!" She quickly rushed to her closet and quickly threw her cothes on. Oni jumped out of the window and grabbed Kankuro's arm to drag him to the school.

"Fushimi-" Oni burst through the door durring roll-call and quickly sat in a seat. Everyone was snickering at the teacher who didn't seem to notice Oni's loud entry.

"Did I miss anything?" Oni whispered to her friend, Fushimi. He gave her a look, "Nothing yet, but if you came any later you would miss your-" "Sumei Oni?" The teacher called from the front of the room "Sumei Oni are you here?" Oni quickly raised her hand and said "I'm here,"

The Teacher gave her a sceptical look, "Wow, you came to class today, what is the meaning of this special occation?" Oni blushed, she was notoriously late no matter what day it was. "Well, it is graduation day so I thought I'd stop by," The class snickered as their teacher turned a shade of purple with rage. "You wont be graduating at all if you keep this up!" He shouted and continued with roll-call.

"Nice one Oni!" Fushimi whispered with a smile on his face. Fushimi was one of the brightest students in Oni's class, he aced every test and caught onto techniques easily, he also just so happened to be one of Oni's best friends.

Oni on the other hand, was one of the most lazy in the class, she could learn the techniques, but she was never in school, so she was quite behind in her studies. Kyo worried that she would not even graduate, but she had the abillity, just not the determination, but today was her day to show her stuff.

Oni looked around the room, 'Hm, this is weird...' Oni checked all of the seats in the room, she was looking for a particular carrot top but he was not there. "Hey Fushimi, Do you know where Gaara is?" He winced at the mention of Gaara's name, He had lost his older brother to him when he was little(1).

Fushimi's face sank with a frown, "No, Why? Is he not here?" Oni nodded "Maybe he doesn't want to graduate." He added to lighten the mood. Oni giggled "Miss Oni? Is there something funny I should know about?" The Chunin in front of the class called to Oni. She sank into her chair "No sir, I'm sorry." The dark purple haired man smirked, he loved it when Oni actually obeyed him.

"Well, since you are so excited today, you can be tested first. Everyone please make a line behind Oni," Oni's heart skipped a beat, she hated going up in front of the class. Oni walked to the front of the class with her head drooped.

"We will be testing you on, transforming, cloning, and you have to hit a few targets-" Oni began ruling out how she would do, She had very accurate aim, and she could clone her-self just fine, but transforming-that was a whole differant story--

_"Today we will be practicing transforming- everyone find a partner and transfom into him or her" Explained the chuunin in front of class. Oni jumped out of her seat and found a dark green haired boy with violet eyes. _

_"Hey! Byuu want to be partners?" She asked, no, yelled accross the room. Byuu smled at her and they met in the middle of the class room. "Okay, Byuu you do it first, I'm kind of shakey at this," Byuu put his hands together into the correct formation and transformed into Oni perfectly, "Wow! Its like looking into a living breathing mirror!" Oni giggled. Byuu transformed back to normal in a poof of smoke, "Okay, your turn now, you can look at whatever you look like after you transform with one of my mirrors."_

_She said with anticipation. Oni looked nervous, she put her hands into formation and made a poof of smoke, when it cleared Byuu's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. Oni looked at one of Byuu's mirrors from his backpack, she looked like a dark green haired monster, her eyes were differant sizes and her skin pigment was a light lavender color. Oni quickly tranformed back into her self and looked at Byuu completely embarassed. Byuu looked at her wide eyed, "Oni! You didn't tell me you were THAT bad!"_

--"Well Miss Oni? Come on up, you are first." Oni hated this guy. He told her where to stand, "First you will have to meke five successful clones of your-" Oni had five lively clones walking about, one talking to a friend, and another was poking the teacher in the side. The purple haired chuunin punched the clone in the head to make it disapear. "-self, I suppose you pass this part. Next you have to successfully transform into..."

He looked around the room for a formitable target. "You, Haru, come up, you will be our transforming target." Oni's head dropped, Haru had the habit of wearing the most elaborate clothing and the latest hairstyles he could hoping to be popular but wasn't. Oni took a breath and put her hands into poisition to transform when the door to the room opened with a loud creak.

Oni covered her ears and looked to see who was there, She looked up to see a certain redhead. "Hi Gaara, a little late aren't you?" Oni called to him, He gave her a puzzled look and walked over to the line. The teacher just looked at him with a white face, even he wouldn't dare yell at Gaara for being late. "Well, Oni? Continue."

Oni sighed and put her hands onto poisitionand looked at Haru sympathetically, "I'm sorry.." She went into a small burst of smoke and when she emerged, she did looked similar to him, but not fully like him, his hair was lighter in color, she was missing shoes and her eyes were two differant colors.

"Oni, if a person were to fall for that they would have to be blind." The teacher stated cruley. Oni dropped her head and transformed back to herself again, "Did I fail yet?" She asked lifting her head back up to look at her teacher, The chuunin looked at her and laughed "Not yet, you're only down twenty seven out of one hundred points, you still have one chance to fail."

Another chuunin took out targets and put them on the other side of the room, behind desks, on the celing and so on so fourth. "Okay Miss Oni, What you have to do is, hit all the targets-" everyone in the class let out a sigh, this would be easy .

"- at once." Everyone snikered as Oni took out her kunai. Oni looked over at the other end of the room and flicked her wrist, letting the daggers to leap from her hand accross the room.

* * *

**w00t next one will be up shortly**


	11. Tsaku Returns

**Chapter 11- Tsaku Returns**

-Three of the kunai hit the other perfectly to hit the blind spots. Each knife fell into all seven of the targets centers, even the ones she could not see.

Everyone in the class was astonished, no one thought that Oni would have any aim. Oni turned around to face a very surprised teacher, "So, do I pass?" Oni asked with an excited expression on her face. The teacher's brow creased and he nodded his head, "Sumei Oni- I am very surprised to tell you that you have passed and will, from tonight on, be considered a full ninja," the chuunin grumbled something so she could not hesar it. Oni jumped and did a dance until she noticed that she was infront of the whole class, her face turned a bright red and slunk back to her seat to watch everyone else's tests. Everyone was asked to leave the room durring Gaara's test and the Kazekage went in to watch his son, Oni watched the Kazekage walk 'I bet you just want to see if your weapon is of any use...' Gaara shot her an unreadable look before the door closed.

Almost everyone passed except for a few sad cases. Oni now had a beautiful Suna ninja forehead protctor, and just sat in front of the school looking at it, she couldn't believe it she was now a Genin like Kankuro, Kyo, and Temari, and they were her idols. Oni watched as the sunset 'Only a couple more weeks.'

Kyo had gone on a month long mission with his team to become Chuunin. Oni slowly walked home, it was a full moon tonight, she was beginning to get used to not going to her monthly meetings with Gaara, she almost missed them. Gaara hadn't been acting like he normally did, he was more skittish and defensive, Oni hoped that she and Gaara would be on the same team.

Oni saw Banshee and her new puppies playing on the stairs, Oni could only keep one of the puppies, and she had already chosen. He was an extra small puppy, he had large blotches of dark liver color on his back, head and legs, but what Oni loved most was the stripe he had going from the tip of his nose to the back of his neck, thus she named him Mohawk.

Banshee rushed up to her caretaker with a herd of puppies prancing after, Oni smiled at the sight. She remembered when Banshee's mother had her, Oni's mother had named Banshee's dam, Sioux, She died while having her second litter. Oni had to take care of four puppies on her own at the age of five, she loved every moment of it, even when the puppies had to leave.

Oni knew Banshee's puppies would go to good home just like Sioux's. Oni whistled for Mohawk who leaped over to her with his extra skin flopping, Oni put him in her lap and told him what had happened in school today.

Oni walked into the house with the little puppy in hand and a herd of others running along-side her. "Uncle Koi! I'm here!" Oni listened for a response, none. She put Mohawk down and walked into the kitchen, she saw a letter with a beautiful green necklace:

_Dear my neice and nephew,_

_I am sorry to say that I can no longer care for you. My father, you're grand father, has died recently, I am the last full blood in our linage and so I must take over our family's core in Ocean Front Valley in the Cloud Country. I love you two, our time together has been a pleasure. I would have loved to stay but that would be impossible. Now I leave you with a path before you, do your best in everything you try and you will prosper. Oh yes and Kyo do not take advantage of the power I am giving you._

_With love and best wishes, _

_Koi Kasai_

_Ps. Please take this necklace where ever you go, it was your mother's prized posession it would mean everything to her, and I.._

Oni read the message several times before her knees gave and she fell to the floor, her uncle, and lifelong guardian left on the most improtant day of her life. Her eyes welded up with tears, she would be all by her self in this house for the next three weeks. The eleven year old quickly wiped her eyes so she didn't feel weak, 'Uncle Koi is trusting us to succeed...what did he mean 'full blood'?' She thought.

'Well whatever it means, I'll ask him my self when I find them.' The blonde girl stood up 'I am stronger than this...' She picked up the necklace an put it around her neck, then walked over to Banshee and her puppies, "Banshee? How come everyone I look up to is alway gone?"

She asked envious of her puppies, how come thay could have a mother and Oni had no one? Oni petted Mohawk on his soft little head "Little guy, you're lucky. You have two sisters, four brothers and a mother who love you, I only have Kyo." Mohawk looked up at her with shining young eyes, Oni then remembered a time when she truly felt secure with a family.

Oni had been staying with Temari for a couple of weeks while Koi and Kyo were away. Temari walked her and sometimes Gaara to school everyday, and was there when they came out. 'Was that what a mother is like?' Oni thought longfully.

Temari was alway willing to help her with things, she even helped Oni with her trasforming issues while Kyo thought she would never become a ninja. Kankuro was also like a brother, he was always teasing and teaching her, even though it did not seem funny at the time, Oni always learned something from one of his dumb sayings. 'Sometimes he sounds older than he is..' Gaara told her that one time when he wasn't getting along well with his siblings.

Oni snapped out of her trance and looked back at Banshee's puppies, "Mohawk," she reached down to play with his long, soft ear.

"Never mind Mohawk, I suppose I do have a family who loves me, I have Kyo, Temari, Kankuro-" She turned to face the kitchen window "-and Gaara as well..." He looked up at her and made a high-pitched bark, Oni giggled and carried her puppy up to bed.

"Good morning students, today you will be learning who your teammates are, and do not complain. I dont care about your personal grudges, you will have to work around them." The purple haired teacher looked down at a clipboard he was holding. Oni quickly glanced around the room 'Still no Gaara' she thought when she saw no one in his normal isolated seat.

The Chuunin began reading off the teams "First team one: Haru, Aiko, and Rai. Team two: Fushimi, Oni, and Byuu-" Oni did a dance for joy in her head, 'Yes I've got Fushimi!'. "-Last team six: Gaara, Temari, Kankuro." Oni's heart sank, Gaara was stuck with his brother and sister?

"Excuse me sir, but Temari and Kankuro aren't in our year so-" The teacher slammed his hand onto his desk, "Miss Oni, as you may know Gaara is a very talented individual and deserves to be on a team that can keep up with him unlike you!" Oni snapped her mouth shut when she saw Gaara walk through the door and give her a sharp glare.

When school was let out Oni jumped for joy she would be meeting her sensei in only a few hours, She, Byuu, and Fushimi would be meeting him in room-207, as in the roof.

Byuu was sprawled out under one of the celing vents letting his dark green hair fall around his head, Fushimi was playing solitaire with himself next to Byuu and, Oni was playing with her mother's green necklace, eyes shining with wonder.

Suddenly a flash of red smoke exploded, sending Fushimi's cards flying all over the rooftop. A figure appeared in the smoke, a man with white hair and lively brown eyes. "Hello weak little Genin, I am your sensei, Tsaku. Welcome to the rest of your lives."

Oni jumped up and ran up to the white haired man, when she got about three feet away from him she stopped and looked up. "I'm Sumei Oni, It is a great pleasure to have you as a sensei." Tsaku took a moment of thought, 'Sumei...no there is no way it could be the same...or coulds she?.'

**Kt: WOOO TSAKU'S BACK! Oh yeah, I'm making profile pictures of all of my charcters on ether FAC or Deviant art, my name is Ktp14 on both.**

**Gaara:... I dislike you... glares at kt**

**Oni: w00t! I passed! hugs gaara**

**Gaara: get off of me moron!pushed Oni Off**

**Kt: smacks Gaara with paper fan Gaara! thats mean! Go make more of your wonderful cookies! gives cookie making material**

**Gaara: not a chance-**

**kt: holds up homemade cookie**

**Gaara : must resist...crumbly...goodness...restrains self**

**Foot Notes (spoilers beyond ep. 67)**

**1- Fushimi's brother was the drunk guy who Gaara kills when he's in flashback mode durring his fight with Naruto **

**and Sasuke.**


	12. They' Who

**Chapter 12- 'They' Who!**

"So you are my students now...a little small aren't you?" Tsaku teased as he took out a clipboard and pen. "From left to right tell me about your-selves, starting with you." He pointed at Byuu, who was beginning to dislike his new sensei's aditude.

Byuu grumbled and stood up, "My name is Byuu," He sat back down. Tsaku burst out in a mocking laughter nearly falling off of the roof, "You have to be kidding! You can't be that boring!" Byuu turned red and shouted "Well what the hell would you like for me to say!" Tsaku's laughing ceased, and he looked down at the green haired Genin.

"How about I give you an example," He turned away and walked ten feet away, then turned and walked back, "Hello, I'm Tsaku, I like to, um, teach. I hate annoying brats who don't listen to directions, and my goals for the future are to make sure you don't kill your-selves on low ranked missions." Oni giggled and Fushimi was trying to pick up his cards.

Byuu sighed and looked at his sensei with a scaryly calm expression, "My name is Fakuma Byuu, I like to make teachers' lives miserable, I hate jerks who point out the obvious, and my goals for the future are to make sure that I can pass the Chuunin exams so you won't be my sensei anymore."

Tsaku clapped and pointed to Oni who smiled and responded. "Hello Tsaku Sensei, My name is Sumei Oni, I like taking care of things like dogs and other animals. I hate people who leave their families behind. My goals for the future are ,uh , I guess should fnd a way to get strong enough for my brother who thnks I'm just a useless girl." Tsaku looked her in the eyes closely and a rim of white swirled around his pupil.

Fushimi turned around and looked up at Tsaku, "I am Fushimi, I like to play cards and train with wind based tactics, I hate a certain failed experement-," He glanced at Oni "-And my goals for the future are to avenge the death of my older brother." Tsaku raised an eyebrow and wrote some things down on his clip board quickly and smiled at his new disciples, this would be a fun couple of months.

Awake in her bed Oni stared at the celing thinking, 'What is with life, everythng is just so screwed up!' She stroaked the soft fur of Mohawk who was now an adult and far too big to lay on her lap. Mohawk was with Banshee's first and last litter of puppies, she was growing older and spent most of her time indoors now. Oni looked at the setting moon and rising sun, 'Time to go!'

Oni threw on her usual clothing: a lightblue sleevless dress that she tied up under a light grey obi. She began out the door when she noticed that she had forgotten to cover her arms. Oni looked down at them, they had scars going up and down them from her wrist to her tricep. They were from her training and an attack from Gaara a few years back.

Oni quickly ran across her room and grabbed three wristbands and a cover she made, she strapped the cover to her arm at three points; her wrists, elbows and the tops of her arms. She smiled and waved at Mohawk then jumped out her window to the sandy ground. 'You sucessfully woke up early and are still late!' she thought as she sprinted to her team's meeting area.

As Oni arrived she saw Byuu glare at her, she noticed that he had his twelve shuriken on a ring around leather straps wrapped over his waist, Oni nervously smiled and waved, Byuu neer brought those places unless there was going to be trouble...

"Hello kids, you three have a pretty mission mission today." Tsaku took out his clipboard and wrote some things down as he explained the mission. They had to go retreve the village's monthly water supply from the south. Oni jumped up into the air and let out a battle-cry, "Yeah! A real mission for once!" This was the first 'big' mission team two would be going on together.

Byuu covered her mouth quickly while rolling hs eyes, "You moron, its early, People are still sleeping." the sun ws just barely rising, Team two first had to get the mission requirements from the Kazekage. Oni was nervous, this was the first time she would be seeing the Kazekage in person. "C'mon Fushimi!" Oni called to her teammate. Fushimi put out a hand and all of his playing cards went into a neat stack on it. Fushimi looked up and smiled, he was also excited about this.

"Tsaku," A man behind a screen greeted flatly. Oni stood behind Byuu and peeked over his sholder, then whispered, "Why doesn't he show his face?" He proceeded to elbow her in the sholder, Oni backed up a few steps and stood inbetween Tsaku and Byuu.

They left the room silently, and quickly, the Kazekage seemed to give everyone an odd feeling. Tsaku lead the team to the Entrance/ exit, The guards asked for their passports and mission information, Tsaku smiled at the second part and just continued walking with his students trailing behind him.

"Sensei Tsaku, Have you ever been to...um, where exactically is it we are going?" Oni asked about ten minutes into their running. Tsaku smiled, "We are headed to a place called Ocean Front Valley in the cloud country" he responded happily. Oni recognized that name from somewhere...

Uncle Koi's note! Oni smirked, maybe she could find him and the rest of her family 'Kyo, I'll find them no matter what.'

Oni found herself staring at everything, 'Its like going to another planet!' there were green trees and grass covering the ground. Fushimi laughed at her, he had traveled out of the Wind Country many times so he was used to the odd plants.

Byuu put his hands behind his head as he walked, he didn't care where they were as long as they got what they needed it did not matter.

A man dressed in white robes and an odd looking hat was walking in the oposite direction "Hello Tsaku, It has been a long time." he said as he looked up at the group. Tsaku gave him a suspicious look and continued walking, the man followed. This gave everyone a cad feeling

Oni could see her sensei becoming tense,the man continulously looked back and smirked. 'What is with that guy?' she thought to her self before Byuu turned sharply jumping behind of Oni catching something in his hand.

blood trickled down his arm as he opened his hand to show a needle that had been shot through his hand. Oni stopped in her tracks and spun around to see the man who was following them in an offensive stance, the man in the white robes. She turned to her sensei, he didn't seem to move until he smiled at her "Well, that was a random attack," the man dropped to the ground in a bloody heap.

Fushimi's eyes widened as did Oni's, what just happend? "Sensei-" The white haired man continued walking, like the period to a sentence, he wasn't going to discuss anything. Oni and Fushimi turned at the sound of a light patter. Byuu pulled the needle out of his hand, allowing his blood to spill freely to the ground.

Byuu winced causing the red-violet marks on his face to wrinkle. Oni pressed some ointment into the wound then wrapped it tightly in some bandages. Her touch was frozen, literally, her hands seemed to have a blue tint to them.

'What if she's unstable from the distance?' Byuu shook his head dismissing the idea then held up the needle with a curious look, "Hey Oni, take a look at this..." He handed the thin weapon to his female companion. Oni took it into her hands, it was a cold as ice. "It is made of ice!" she exclamed

"They stole my attack!" Byuu laughed breifly, Oni always got angery when something of her's was not original. She made a face and went back to the wound on his hand.

The Kunoichi gently kissed the bandage on her frien's hand, the greenhaired boy blushed 'Why does she always have to do that'. Oni looked up and smiled. A cat-call rang through the air gaining attention from Oni and Byuu, Fushimi was almost 300 feet from them waving them over. They exhanged challenging glances and raced to catch-up with their other teammate.

* * *

**Gaara: aw how cute...(cough)sarcasm(cough) (glares at Byuu then Kt) **


	13. They Who! II

**Please, if ANYONE is reading this, please tell me if I miss spell anything? PLEASE?(is shot)**

**Chapter 13- 'They' Who?**

A cloud-like fog mingled with the trees as the team got closer they lost sight of the path before them. The team moved through the forest quietly the rest of the way to the Cloud country, it was just south of the Wind, only a day trip to walk there. Oni looked at the the arches of Ocean Front, it was barely visable through the thick fog they had entered almost a mile back.

"I'm going to leave you here, this is your mission from here on out." Tsaku said as they neared the arch that showed that they were in Cloud country. Their sensei smiled and waved at them from a tree branch and then dissapeared in a red burst of smoke. Oni shivered, what if they could not handle this kind of responsabillity?

Fushimi was the first to show his passport, then Byuu, then Oni, The guard looked suspiciously at them when they told them their reason for being there. "

Aren't you a little young to be going to another country on your own?" he asked curiously. Byuu glared at him and continued into the village, as they moved closer to the center the fog dissapeared.

'So this is Ocean Valley...' Oni thought as she looked over the ocean. She could barely believe what she was seeing, water for miles and miles past everything she saw. The sun was setting, a blanket of reds and purples covered the horizen.

"Beautiful..." The scene made the air in Oni's lungs dissapear. 'This place looks familliar though...' Oni walked to the edge of a bridge leading from the mountain to the shore. There was a loft below where things could be brought in and out of the country.

Byuu pushed Oni into the ocean laughing hysterically as he listened for a splash, it never camethen the green haired genin noticed that she never hit the waterabout ten seconds later. Oni instead landed on a boy, her pale blue dress ran up and was over one side of her head. Oni was blushing furiously as she climbed off of the boy, fixing her clothing.

The boy had his hair tied back in a spiky ponytail so none of his hair was in his face, a pink tint floated across his face but almost instantly dissapeared.

"How troublesome..." was all he said before getting into a standing poisition.

Byuu noticed the Konoha forehead protector and jumped infront of his comrad, the boy sighed and continued walking, a blonde girl and a fat boy with spirals on his cheeks walked behind him.

The blonde girl glared at Oni "Watch where your going." she said moodily as she passed.

Oni just bit her tongue to keep from laughing in embarassment and instead had a goofy smile on her face. They seemed the same age as herself.

"Hey! Whats your name!" She suddenly called out to the three people.

The blonde girl turned around on her heel glaring less intensly "I'm Ino, thats Choji-" she pointed to the fat boy, " and this-" she grabbed the boy Oni fell on by the ponytail."-is Shikamaru."

Oni waved with her fingers timidly, "I'm really sorry for falling on you Shikamaru..." She was still blushing.

Byuu frowned deeply at this 'How come someone she just meets can get her to blush and I can't?' he noticed what he was thinking and shook his head to crush the idea.

Next Byuu grabbed Oni off of the ground by the back of her turtleneck causing her to choke, but she did not gag. "Oni, we have a mission, lets go."

Oni snapped back to reality, and waved goodbye to the Konoha squad.

"Oni, you cant go asking about other ninja. Didn't you learn anything- Oh wait I forgot that you didn't _go _to school." Byuu continued his ranting until they found Fushimi who was playing cards atop a giant watertank.

Oni poked it, it seemed a little to big to carry. "How the heck do we get this home?" Byuu and Fushimi exchanged humored looks.

"Oni, Honey, look under the tank..." Fushimi pointed at a group of wheels. Oni's face grew hot, "Oops, I didn't notice those.."

Buu shook his head slowly, "Wow a genuine idiot we've got here" Fushimi jumped down and his cards flew back into his hand.

"Byuu, I think we should handle this part." Shoving a thumb in Oni's direction.

Byuu smirked, "Yeah, little girls have no place moving such a heavy object." emphasizig 'Little girls' and 'Heavy object'

Byuu tauntingly looked at his blonde teammate. Oni's browline creased, "No way this is all of our mission, not just yours." Fushimi rolled his eyes.

"Do you two ever shut up? Your like Kyo and Temari!" Oni stuck her tongue out at him,

"No, I'm a broken record, I never stop playing!" Byuu and Oni said at the same time then laughed at each other,

"Broken Record" was a song they both loved from a band that came through Suna earlier in the winter. Fushimi smirked at their childish behavior then touched the tank of water, 'How could this sweet girl be related that 'thing'" refering to a cirtain red headed demon. Fushimi looked over to her 'How did I not relize it before -

_A few weeks before the team finnished training together early and were talking about what would win, a spined lizard or a cresent gull, in . "Hey," Kyo Was walking up to the two boys. "Hey Fushimi, Byuu. How is my sister doing in training?" The older Chuunin asked in an abnormally joyful tone._

_Fushimi was playing with a handful of sand, picking it up then letting it slither from his hand. Byuu smirked at the black haired shinobi, "Why, you never ask about her training...". Kyo grew nervous, "Well, I want her to be strong enough-I mean its not like she's in more danger than either of you-well maybe a little, but you know, I'm just wondering..." He put on a crooked smile and blushed._

_Byuu howled with laughter "Yeah and Suna is a rainforest! You have to be kidding Kyo-" Kyo shot the green haired boy a look of pure hatred. Byuu shut his mouth and slumped back into a sitting poisition._

_A boy and a girl walked along the town's wall so noone could see them together, or so they thought. Fushimi's body went ridgid, 'What is Oni doing with that 'thing'?' he thought calming himself down by turning away and closing his eyes._

_Brown eyes looked over to meet sickingly green ones, "Kyo, why do those two always hang out together?" The brownhaired boy asked with a hint of distaste in his voice._

_Kyo looked over to see what Fushimi was talking about and he saw them, Oni was balancng ontop of the wall and Gaara walked_ _alongside of her. Kyo sighed heavily, "Not like she has a choice, well, I just wanted to ask but if you aren't going o tell me than I would like to know who your sensei is."_

_Byuu and Fushimi exchanged a slly look. "First I'd like to know what s going on that we don't know." Byuu stood up and asked. "Hey guys!" Oni ran up to the rest of her team from across the training feild._

_Fushimi rolled his eyes 'We were just getting somewhere' "Oni can I ask you something?" Oni swung her head around quckly at her name. "Yeah, sure what is it?" Fushimi saw Kyo slicing his hand across his neck and lipping the word 'No'._

_A smirk came to his lips, 'I guess ths isn't the time' he thought frustratedly. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Oni knocked on the taller boy's head. Fushim grabbed her hand "Nevermind, I'll ask you later," Fushimi's good frend looked like she would die in anticipation, "Aw you can't just leave my hangng like that!" -_

-"Hey! Fushimi, you okay?" Fushimi opened an eye to see a small hand in his face "He lives!" Oni jumped up from her crouched poiston and did a pirouette. Byuu shook his head and stared at the giant tank. "Hey guys, how the hell are we supposed to get his home?" the tank was a rounded 20X10X20 and much larger than they had originally thought.

"Okay, here is what we'll do-" Fushimi took out a stick and wrote something before an oxen stepped on his writing. The tall beast was standing next to three others of its kind, and a man with black hair and a small black beard was standing inbetween the first and the second oxen. the man's eyes were bandaged up and he was wearing another white cloak, exactly like the man their sensei had killed. They had seen five people in the village with the same clothes, They were all full black uniforms with white tunics beneith, on the back in dark green lettering was a symbol.

"You will be using these." Fushimi shrugged, this wouldn't be as hard as he had thought as he took the reins from the man. "If there is anythng else you need, ask now." The man added shortly wth an odd twisting accent, it sent a shiver down Fushmi's spine. Oni walked foreward and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, instead there was an icy cloud.

Oni looked shocked and blew a stream of white mist then smiled in amusement, the man's eyes widened in fear. He took a shaky step backwards, then touched a spot on his head. Oni raised an eyebrow as the man said a prayer under his breath. He looked back up avoiding Oni's eyes "Y-you're o-one of 'them' a-arent you!" The man took out a jewled dagger and held it out shakily infront of himself.

Byuu glared at the man and stepped infront of an emotionally broken Oni. "What do you have againced Oni." The genin demanded.

The man looked shockingly surprised "Why would you defend one of those monsters!" the man replied with a hint of fear in his deep voice.

Oni cringed and drooped her head, and Byuu's look grew furious. A figure stepped inbetween the man and Byuu. Byuu squinted through the ever increasing darkness, the figure was also wearing a black and white robe, the only diference was that it had names written on the black cloak. The genin could not read the names but he did notice that some of them were torn up, burned out, and written in gold.

"Drop your weapon Chowilanu" the figure demanded dangerously.

Chowilanu dropped the dagger and fell to a neeling poisition and bowed as far to the ground as possible, "Please forgive me father, this girl is a cross breed! She must be destroyed."

The figure drifted closer to Byuu and Oni, Byuu stood prepared to kill, but the man stopped to remove a hood from his head. His face was still impossible to see in the darkness of night.

Byuu sliced at the faceless man with a sharp fuuma shuriken.

The man grabbed Byuu's shuriken before it could hit him, he pulled the pointed weapon away with force. Fushimi could only hear the scene at the time being, he knew that Oni and Byuu were strong 'They'll be fine' he thought before hearing the sound of metal againced fabric. He tied the last harness to the tank and ran toward the sound.

A beam of light came from Byuu aimed at the man's face to reveil green eyes with white pupils. Oni felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes and she broke away from Byuu to hug the man.

"Uncle Koi!"

**Splee! The story it lives!**

**Gaara: isn't this story supposed to be about Oni and me?**

**Oni: yeah! where's the makeout scenes and stuff!**

**Gaara:(takes a step away from Oni) uh...Yeah!**

**Kt: geeze im gettng there. This OC stuff takes time! I have to build on everything instead of have a personallity set!(goes on and on and on and on- ((is hit in the head)))**

**Gaara(isn't paying attention)**

**Oni: Oh, Sorry!(goes to play with Mohawk)**

**KK I've got the next 9 chapters written but I decided that I needed a chapter here n.n" please review I'm getting lonely over here!**


	14. Okano Bloodline

**Chapter 9- Okano Bloodline**

Koi wrapped his arms around his neice lovingly. "Oni! Get away from him!" Fushimi pulled her away from her uncle, he turned to see a hand moving quickly to his face.

Byuu grabbed Oni's hand before it could make contact with her teammate's cheek. "Dudette, tell us now what is going on." Byuu snarled pulling her closer to him.

A gulping noise came from her throat then she smiled sheepishly "...um...well...I-...t-this is m-my...u-uncle...K-koi..." she stuttered nervously.

Both of Oni's teammate's eyes widened, "Wha- I thought Kyo was your only family." Byuu asked contemptuously. The taller man walked over to put a hand on Byuu's sholder.

"So Oni actually graduated, wow, how surprising." Koi mocked.

Oni glared playfully then seriously "Where did you go for all of these years?"

Koi turned his gaze to an enormous marble building in the distance.

"Well?" Oni's tone grew serious as she tooks a large step toward her uncle.

He turned back to the little girl, "Did Kyo tell you anything about your mother?"

"No..." She responded with a wonderous look, "...Why?"

Byuu tapped his younger teammate on the sholder, "Hey, Oni, we are on a mission, we should really be going. Maybe you can come back later..."

Oni turned on her heal to look at the violet eyed boy. "You and Fushimi can go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

Fushimi and Byuu exchanged glances through the pitch-black night and nodded. "You need to catch up with in two hours or we'll come to get you."

Oni watched the two boys jump ontop fo the tank with a bull-whip in hand. She watched until she could no longer see, It was a new moon so it was an even darker night than usual.

"Oni." The kunoichi turned around to face her uncle once again. "Come with me," Koi held out a hand to create a green light from his chakra, Oni followed.

"This is where we used to- no, now live..." Koi raised a finger to point at a beautiful mansion made from marble, It had a brightly lit symbol above the door frame. Oni went pie eyed, she had never seen a home so beautiful before in her life.

"Pulchritudinous isn't it? Too bad the owners of it were scum." He continued with deep contempt in his voice. Oni looked at him questioningly, only Koi would use a word like 'pulchritudinous' in an actual sentence, "But weren't they your reletives?"

A breeze of frozen wind blew by them causing a shiver to go down Oni's spine. Koi had walked a few meters ahead so Oni ran to catch up.

Koi opened the door to the palace of a bulding, "Come on sweet, inside now, your cold." Oni stepped inside the dimly lit home but stopped halfway through the doorway.

"...wow," was all Oni could say to explain what she saw. Splendid sculptures and fountains of water, she could tell even from the doorway that the water was warm. Paintings and murals of tremendous size sat on almost every wall, and for each wall they didn't cover was a statue.

Koi stood impatiantly on on the other side of the middle fountain, "Come on, I do not have all night." Oni smiled and timidly walked through the door, as she moved further into the room the stronger the smell of...well she could not quite place the fragrence, but she loved it anyway.

They walked through the house strait to the back sliding door, "Come with me-" Koi looked over to the girl to see his sister, he shook his head and instead saw his neice again. He let out a breath, 'I must be overtired or something,' he thought. Oni gave him a peculiar look and followed him outside.

A small whimpering noise could be heard once they moved fully through the door. Oni flinched and began investigating the noise, 'It didn't sound like any kind of animal.' "It was the grass." Koi stated flatly. Oni glanced around to see weeping blades of grass alongside a black pool of water.

"The plants cry for what happened here, but you are a bit to young to hear that piece of history." Koi continued with a more sarcastic sounding voice. Oni knew that voice, he was going to tell her anyway. "Or are you?" He added connecting his green eyes with her lesser ones. Oni almost jumped, Koi's eyes looked exactically like Kyo's!

"Please tell me Uncle," She whined in a childish way, Koi covered his ears allowing the long sleeves of his robe to fall from his arms. Koi's arms were tatooed from his wrist on, Oni examined as many as she could before he covered them up again. Each tatoo was of a person's name or that symbol.

"Uncle-" Koi shot her a look before looking out over the black water. "Oni, I have taken up a huge responsibillity here. I am sorry that I could not be with you for so long, the rules of our bloodline are strict. If I were to break them you and your broher would be in danger." Oni smiled at her uncle nervously, "What bloodline?"

Koi smiled at her warily, "Kyo didn't tell you anything did he." Oni nodded. "Well, our bloodline is consideably new compaired to some, I am from a broken branch of the Okano family tree." Oni looked at him like he had not spoken a word of english. "You don't even know who the Okano are? Wow, I'm actually impressed by your lack of knowledge. Well, the Okano's bloodline allows them to controle temperatures with their chakra."

"Our section of the bloodline only allows us to drop temperatures, or freeze things in general, which is why Yuki resides in you Oni." Koi dropped his gaze to the pale blue mark on her face. "What _is_ Yuki though?" Asked Oni.

The black haired man's sholders dropped, "Yuki is an apparition who..." Koi's eyes dropped to Oni's necklace. Oni noticed imdesiatly that her uncle was having a hard time with his words.

"So whats with that story?" Oni asked happily trying to change the subject. Koi laughed sat down and patted a patch of soft short grass next to him, "This is a long one."

"Well, When your mom and I lived here we lived under a strict roof; we could not be friends with people outside of our bloodline, we could not go to normal schools and we could not marry who we wanted." Koi began. "Sumei and I always snuck away from this place, your mom was a great person. She always did what she believed was right." Oni beamed at her uncle's words.

"But one time, her good intentions were very wrong. We were sitting over there durring the winter solstace-" Koi pointed to a dock about thirty feet away. "She put her trust in someone she shouldn't have. She was only about...fourteen years old maybe- ah wait, do you know how ...um...life works?" Koi asked nervously turning toward his neice.

Oni nodded, she had learned durring Kunoichi class for if anyone was going to become a seductress. "Okay good, then you understand what... rape is right?" Koi continued. The little girl went blank for a moment until she remembered one time, while her bother was telling her about strangers and how she should never talk to them. Kyo had told her about what some strangers did to little girls and one of the words he used was 'rape'.

"..I think so." she responeded after a long pause. Koi's expression grew bitter, then he sighed and looked back to the small blonde to his right. "That is what happened to your mother."

Dark green eyes widened to this newly gained knowlege "But how-" Koi held up a hand for a moment signaling for silence. "I havn't finished the story have I? Well, for once durring the solstace there was snow, lots of hard snow. Sumei and I were fine in a teeshirt and long pants, so we went to the dock in warm weather clothing." Koi smiled at the fun memories. "It was a bad choice."

The story in Oni's head was beginning to add up(1). "On our way back home a man stopped us, I knew him from the oposite end of Ocean Front, but I had never personally met him. I of course had three kunai out, but your mother trusted him not to hurt us."

"She was wrong, the first thing he aimed for was her, every time I tried to hit him with something he could melt the kunai right out of the air. He was from a very distant branch of our family, he took Sumei away for almost a month, our parents were not even worried about her. After losing that battle I hung up my chuunin clothing, I never considered myself a shinobi again."

Koi glanced to his right to see his sister sitting beside him once again, but this time he wanted her to stay.

"Your mother got pregnant with your older brother, Kyo. Everyone in the village and in our family resented her for it, no one bothered to look for the culprit." Koi sighed and looked around the beautiful area. "This is exactically where I killed him..."

Oni jumped up, her sweet uncle Koi would never kill someone! "No, your lying!"

**w00t? Um yeah, woo Koi is a murderer...yay...i guess...my brother would, wouldn't yours?**


	15. Mission Failed

**Chapter 15- Mission Failed**

Koi looked up at her, "He deserved it, he hurt my little sisted in ways you could never understand. If he had not been part of our family, your mother would have been sentenced to death." Oni looked an odd combination of confusion, hate, and admiration.

"The grass here weep for Sumei, that bastard, and for the trial that followed." Oni's ears perked with interest.

"What trial?" she asked softly while moving back into a sitting poisition.

"After our father found the cadaver, he ordered the police after me. It made sense, I did kill someone even though the bastard deserved it. I learned that I could only escape by going to Sunagakure, but I had to change my name, I wanted your mother to follow me, but she wanted her son to be born into the family. She married the man's brother, going completely againced my wishes then she had you. The brother was bad news as well and abused your mother beyond repair, then she finally came to Suna to live out the rest of her life as a family with me and your brother." Koi finally finished the story.

Oni sat staring at the stars, she felt her entire life being eaten by the darkness surrounding her, "What did you change your name to then?"

Koi opened his mouth to speak but two boys appeared between him and his neice.

"C'mon Oni, times up! We need to get home before sunrise." The familliar greenhaired genin explained while hoisting her to her feet.

Fushimi caught sight of Koi and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry if we interrupted anything important."

The older man noded his head "No, no we were just reminiscing."

Byuu smirked at the older man "You look like a much older version of Kyo." Oni giggled, he was right, Koi and her brother looked very similar, especially their eyes, but then again- everyone in this village had the same eyes besides her, Fushimi, and Byuu.

Oni waved at her uncle from the other side of the entrence and the team walked off into the clouded forest.

"You guys were not supposed to leave the tank alone!" Oni began scolding the boys for going againced the mission.

"What were we supposed to do? If we didn't leave it-" Byuu bagan in his own defence.

Byuu was cut off by Oni "One of you could have stayed there and the other could go to find me."

Fushimi laughed a rasping laugh, "Well Byuu, seems like I was right, again."

Byuu jumped from the top of the tank, "Fine,"

The boy jumped ontop of one of the oxen and stood on its harness.

He had lost a bet with Fushimi, again. "How about a little speed?" Byuu jumped down next to one of the large beasts and clapped coudly. The oxen began trotting an ugly bumpy trot, there were only three now, one had gotten loose from its harness and ran off. Byuu ran after not relizing how fast they were truly going

The sun was begining to rise in the desert, they must have gotten off course, this was not the way Tsaku had taken them. Oni sat laughing, she knew the way back, as did Fushimi, but Byuu wanted to lead them home.

"Byuu! We've passed this place FIVE times! Let Fushimi drive!" Oni whined in Byuu's ear. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and the metal of the tank was just unbearable, so now Oni and Fushimi were sitting on an ox, but Byuu still had to steer.

Oni and Fushimi almost fell off of the animals two minutes later, they could see the opening to Suna! "I can't believe it, we actually survived Byuu's driving!" Fushimi teased lightly.

Byuu puffed out his pre-teen chest and looked down at Oni, 'Hell yeah! Talk about impressed,' Oni was slowly shaking her head back and fourth barely believing what had happened.

"We could have gotten home so much faster is you weren't so damn arrogant Byuu." She spoke loud enough for him to hear.

Byuu's head drooped, "At least I found it," he grumbled to himself.

All three of the young ninjas dropped their heads when they saw a white haired man at the cliff entrence, "Uh-Oh," they all muttered at the same time.

"We are so screwed..." Byuu grumbled as his team glared at him.

"Welcome back, seems like getting a water tank from point A to point B is to difficult for you." Their sensei began, "But luckily, you came back. I thought it was almost guarenteed that you would get lost, you all would have died if you had stayed out until noon." he continued. As they moved into the village, the team caught several people glaring at them. 'Aw c'mon! At least we're here!' Byuu thought with a pout on his face as they made their way down the slender, sandy street street.

The trio trained insessivly for the next two months occasionally doing small D and C ranked missions, today Kankuro was supposed to be helping Oni with her training , but so far he had not shown up. "Sumei, come over here!" Byuu called accross the training area loudly.

Oni jumped up and ran over to her teammate "Hey Byuu, Whats up?" He smirked and looked down for a moment with his face covered by his hair. "Byuu, are you okay?" Oni touched his sholder and he laughed with a female voice.

Byuu looked up and his face and hair began to change, He was now a girl with wavy brown hair that went to the middle of her back and had dark blue eyes. Oni smiled and pushed the girl "Hey Shisako" She said with a laugh in her voice.

Shisako looked up and giggled, "Its really been a long time," She began. Shisako and Oni had met a long time ago, when she was nine years old, Shisako was a Leaf Chuunin and a year younger than Kankuro.

"Why are you here? More importantly, Why did you pretend to be Byuu?" Oni asked her older friend. Shisako looked down the training area to see a green-haired boy and his friend walking over to them.

Shisako had a ery special abillity, she could transform into anyone that she saw, almost like a bloodline trait, but it used up chakera.

"Is that Byuu? Its a good thing he hasn't changed much or you would have caught me sooner, I wanted to see if a Chuunin could fool you easily...," Shisako giggled.

Oni looked at Shisako impatiantly, "Well?"

Shisako shot up strait and turned back to Oni. "I'm actually here to inform the Jonin in charge of the new Genin here that the Chuunin exams are about to begin."

Oni looked at Shisako with wonderous eyes. "Chuunin exams, do you think I could take them?" she asked the older girl, She nodded.

"So what exactcally were you doing on the middle of the training area?" Shisako asked.

Oni looked up nervously "Well, Kankuro was supposed to be comming here to help me with my training-"

Shisako shot her a protective look "Not for the reason I think, correct?".

Oni giggled and blushed "You are crazy you know that? You can take him, he is too much like a brother for me." Oni looked up looking for an answer but Shiako just smiled with a small blush and dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

Oni looked at the ground, 'Damnit! Ditched again! First Byuu, then Kankuro, geeze there must be something going on with out me' the thought. "Or maybe its just 'Ditch Oni Day'" Oni said out loud.

**Squee, The next chapter will be up in a few minutes, wahoo for knowledge!**

**Gaara:I wasn't in this chapter at all...**

**Kt:Sooooo, you 'are' the next chapter though n.n"**

**Gaara: If not...you die (pulls out sharp pointy object)**

**Kt: (gulp) okay (goes to write end of 16th chapter)**

**lol I am so happy to see that some people are reading n.n stares at hits happily yay n.n**


	16. Night Visitor

**Kt: This one is kind of long, I'm very sorry...**

**Chapter 11- Night Visitor**

The next day Oni was informed that she Byuu and Fushimi would be allowed to take the Chuunin Exams. "Fushimi, do you think we should?" Oni asked her comrad on their ways home.

'Kyo passed it three years ago when he was 14, so maybe its a little too soon for us...' Oni thought while clutching the green necklace around her neck.

"Well, I'm definately going to take it." Fushimi answered.

Oni looked at him, he was always better than her at everything, he was ready, but Oni knew she wasn't."Well, technically if you take it I have to also..." Oni saw her house up ahead with a familliar redhead sitting in the round windowsill.

Fushimi smiled at her "No matter what, if you don't feel ready for the exam, We can always take it next year." He looked at her affectionatly in a friendly way.

Oni smiled, not catching his coversational hint, and said 'good night'. Oni stared into the sunset with determined eyes "I'm going to take that exam even if it has teeth and claws." Oni yelled and pumped her hand into the air Fushimi rolled his eyes and walked to his house.

She stepped through her doorway into the kitchen to see Gaara's head sticking through the window, Looking at her with his big seafoam colored eyes

Oni smiled a welcome "Its not like you to be so obvious Gaara,". He sliped through he window the rest of the way to find himself much closer to Oni than he thought he was. Oni's face tinted pink and she stepped back, "So what brings you here?" She asked trying to relieve the akwardness in the room.

Gaara moved his eyes over her, Oni did not like the way he was looking at her, it made her feel like prey to a falcon. Oni went over to the cabenette, "Would you like to stay for a bit then?" She asked as she pulled some random ingredients out.

Gaara was examining some things around the room, like Koi's letter for instance. "Kyo is watching over you." He stated in a monotone voice.

The blonde Konoichi was measuring something out, "Yeah, he left on graduation day..." Another akward moment passed by.

Gaara moved closer to Oni to take a look at the necklace she was using as a hair-tie. He moved his hand to touch it, but she turned her head quickly, "Please don't touch that, it was my mother's." Oni explained quickly.

Gaara blinked his exausted eyes "Why do you care for such things?"

The Konoichi was taken back for a moment. How do you explain something like that, "What do you mean Gaara?" Oni hated responding to questions with questions, it was always so annoying.

Gaara gave her a confused look, "Why do you care about something of your mother's so much."

Oni understood now, and let out a nervous giggle. "Well, um, you see-" Gaara smirked at Oni's loss of words, she usually never shut up.

"-I know that this was something she treasured, so I feel that it is something that I should treasure as much." Gaara gave her a look as she finished her explaination and continued his examination of the room.

Oni looked to see if dinner was done yet and stirred what was in the pot. She heard footsteps upstairs, they sounded like Kyo's, He just got back from a week long mission so he was probably going to bed.

Oni looked at Gaara's back for a moment, "Gaara?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked nervous, but proceeded anyway, "Why is the symbol for 'love' on your head?"

She winced when she saw him spin around abruptly, she was used to being hit when he moved suddenly, when she looked into his eyes she saw pain and loneliness. He glared at her, 'Why would she ask something so trivial.' he thought angerly.

Oni quickly turned back to the wood stove, "I am sorry, I did not think it would upset you..." Oni could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back. She wanted to make that pain in his eyes dissapear, but she knew that it would not happen from eerything in his life that she had witnessed.

The preteen boy cocked his head to the side and got an urge, not a wanting urge, but a needing urge. Gaara walked up behind her and rested his head next to her's and closed his eyes like he was going to fall asleep.

Oni's body when rigid, 'What is he doing?' she thought in a panic. Gaara's breath was hot on her ear, he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and rested his face in the crook of her neck nuzzling it slightly. Oni felt her heart skip a beat, but she didn't want him to move she enjoyed this feeling. Oni rested her head over his and geltly placed her lips on the side of his head where there was no symbol. Gaara shuddered and moved back to his normal slouched stance.

Oni could feel her face grow hot and tingely, and tried to take her mind off of what had just happened by throwing some spices into the pot to make the liquids inside blue.

Gaara sat down at the circular table in the middle of the room. 'That was so stupid!' He mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to touch his oposite.

'But it felt so nice...' another sedated voice sounded in his head.

Oni noticed that something had to be wrong when he first appeared at her house, but now she had to know what question he had for her. "Gaara, do you need to ask me something?" Oni asked while pouring some blue liquid into a two seperate bowls. Gaara lifted his head at his name and nodded softly.

The girl smiled as though she had just seen the cutest thing on earth, 'Aw why is he so nervous?' She placed a bowl in front of him and sat herself at the other end of the table.

Gaara took in a breath quietly and looked into Oni's dark green eyes, "I will be gone for a long time for the..." Oni blinked and softened her features to, hopefully, make him feel more secure.

"Chuunin Exams?" She asked quietly.

"What will happen?" He asked.

Oni had to think for a moment before answering, "Well, I think I know, but..."

Gaara started cracking his knuckles, Oni winced for each one until she smirked and and her eye twitched slightly. "Gaara, that is such a disgusting noise." Gaara looked up and put his hands on hthe table so she could hear the sound better. Oni winced then threw a spoon, getting it to imbed its self in the table inbetween his hands, Gaara stare at her in amazement and decided to stop annoying her.

The red headed boy nodded lightly as he looked at Oni's soup, if thats what you could even call it, and cringed, it didn't look too edible. Oni giggled at his expression, the soup was an odd color of blue and purple but she had been making the same recipe for years and Kyo never complained.

"I'm not that bad of a cook am I?" Gaara quickly took the note and took a sip, not as bad as expected.

Gaara looked extremely nerved and stiff, these next few months would be the first time they were ever apart for a large amount of time and she knew the Kazekage's plan for him. Oni tried to start up a conversation several times but he was abnormally quiet, when he came to her house he would usually ended up asking her life questions or about normal human emotions and actions.

Oni took Gaara's bowl and cleaned it off, She heard footsteps moving down the stairs. 'Uh-oh Kyo's comming.' she thought as she looked at Gaara knew that Kyo ment trouble. He whispered a 'thank you' then put his hands together to dissapear in a whirl of sand.

Kyo walked into the kitchen to see Oni cleaning, he looked at her with half open eyes, "Oni what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

Oni turned around pretending to be surprised "Oh, I didn' know that you were home yet." she lied shakily.

Kyo leaned againced the door frame, "You are a bad liar Oni-Brat," Oni looked down, she was caught.

"You know I hate that kid, so just keep him out of the house. I'm not even sure if you should even go near him anymore." Kyo scolded, ever since that night when he saw what Gaara was capable of doing to his little sister, he could not forgive him.

Kyo walked over to the table to find sand resedue on it, he smiled "And next time he comes by, can you tell him to be less sandy?" Oni looked back up to him 'Yes! Kyo isn't angery!' she thought while doing a victory dance.

Kyo gave her a strange look and went back upstairs, Oni slowly moved back up to her room unknowing that a pair of pale green eyes were watching her through her window. Oni slipped into bed completely oblivious of the boy in her room, he walked over to her bed and looked at her sleeping figure.

'So peaceful.' he thought to himself, 'Why is she always so peaceful?' he wondered frustrated. He would be leaving for the Chuunin exams the next morning, this would be the longest amount of time they had ever been apart. The Kazekage's youngest son leaned over her to see the scars on under her eyes more clearly, 'What do these mean?' He asked himself tracing the light blue one with fingertips. He felt a sensation tingle through his body when he touched it, it made him want to stay there forever. He kneeled by her bed with his left hand caressing her face, "Peaceful..."

Oni's eyes flinched in her sleep, Gaara quickly moved away so he wouldn't wake her up but his foot caught a glass that was next to her bed, it knocked over with a crash. Gaara jumped back and looked up at Oni quickly to see if she was awake, he sighed in relief, she was sleeping soundly as always.

He heard foot steps outside her door, Gaara did not stick around to see who it was, although he already knew. He dissapeared in a swirl of sand not to return to this calming place for many weeks.

Kyo opened the door quietly and looked around, he could have sworn someone was in here. He swept his eyes around the room to see what happened, a broken glass and scattered bits of sand gave it away. Kyo smirked he knew who it was "Gaara...".

"Tsaku Sensei!" Oni called, Tsaku looked at Oni with a tired expression. They were traveling to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for the Chuunin exams, so they had been walking for a few days. "Sensei its really imortant!" Oni cried into Tsaku's ear.

He stuck a finger in his ear to make sure he wasn't deaf "Yes Oni?" He looked back down at her with gritted teeth.

Oni put on a very serious face "Are we there yet?" The rest of the team sighed.

"Thats the twentieth time you have asked that today!" Byuu called back.

Oni ran up to walk next to him, "I'm just really excited!"

Byuu shook his head, "Why are you on my team again?" He asked more to himself than to her.

Oni found her self staring at the trees and grass, she had never really seen trees and normal dirt and grass other than durring a very few missions.

Tsaku finally saw the entrance to Konoha, he sighed, 'Now all they need is luck,' he looked ahead to Oni, 'Good luck little Sumei child.' he thought. Team Two spread out to check out the village, Oni was near the school when she saw-

"Kyo!" Oni shouted as she tackled her older brother with a hug.

Kyo smiled at her "Hey Oni Brat, are you here for the exam?" He asked pulling her to the edge of the school's playground. Oni nodded "Why are you here Kyo?" He practically choked and looked down at Oni.

Kyo smiled "I have to make sure that Team Six doesn't know that you are here." Oni raised an eyebrow "Why?" She asked quietly. Kyo's dark hair fell around his face and bright green eyes when he pulled her down into a crouching poisition.

"They have a secret mission, and you can not interfere with it, especially with Gaara in such a nervous state." Oni gulped she knew what her older brother ment she had heard Baki talking about their mission. Kyo's eyes were almost sickeningly bright for a moment. Oni nodded and walked to find the others leaving Kyo in the corner of the children's plaground.

He watched after her and thought "This is going to be a very interesting exam..."

**WOOOOO! I think I'm finally getting somewhere!**

**Gaara: there must be something wrong with your head...**

**Kt: yes, I forgot to take my Ammox. Today so I'm all jumpy n.n (jumps around like a firecracker)**


	17. Written Exams!

**Here ya'll go! Yeah, another really...weird chapter...**

**Chapter 11- Written Exam?**

Team two was making its way through the Konoha ninja academy until they saw an accumulation of people. "Excuse me? What is going on?" Oni asked a girl from the crowd, the girl just glared at her and walked to the front of the crowd.

"We need to get through that door to take the Chuunin Exam." A boy with a black bowl-cut was explaining to two boys blocking the entrance to the room they had to pass through.

One of the Chuunin guys swiftly punched the boy off of his feet into the crowd, "You little kids don't know what you're getting into, people have died in this exam, and others scarred so badly that they quit being shinobi all together!." Taunted one of the older boys.

Byuu laughed and whispered into Fushimi's ear "These people don't actually think that this is the right room do they?" Oni covered her face with her hand so no one would see her giggling.

Another group of three walked up infront of everyone, a cute boy with black spikey hair finally spoke up "Sakura," A girl with an odd color of pink hair raised her head. "You must have noticed the genjutsu on this floor before anyone else, since you are best at that-"

The boy continued, Byuu and Fushimi snickered "Geeze we aren't that stupid Spikes," Fushimi whispered to himself.

All Oni noticed was that the two older guys moved out of the way and her team moved to go up to the next floor. Oni stayed behind, she wanted to see what she would be up againced. The boy with the bowl-cut introduced himself as Rock Lee and seemed to be very interested in the pink haired girl named Sakura.

Oni snickered 'Poor girl' as she walked passed them, until she noticed that she had no clue where she was going and followed the team with the spikey haired kid, Oni heard his name mentioned by Sakura, his name was Sasuke.

The rest of her team was waiting at the entrance of the exam hall, "What took you so long?" Byuu asked with a smirk

"You weren't trying to get a date with Bowl-Cut were you?" He added tauntingly, yet worried.

Oni turned red, "No! I was checking out our oponents!" She exploded, Byuu had a talent for making Oni go crazy.

"Yeah, 'Checking them out', totally..." Byuu waved her away, Oni walked down the hallway in a huff then came back to her group.

The team walked into a very crowded room, Fushimi took a seat near the entrance propping himself up againced the wall, "Whats with all the people?" he asked no one in particular with tired eyes.

Byuu took a seat next to him on the floor near his legs, "Well, there are people from every country here trying to become Chuunin. So, of course there are alot of people." He answered.

Oni was scoping out the room to see if she could find Gaara and his team, she saw them in the middle of the crowd, Gaara was not _that _obvious with his enourmous gourd and bright red hair. He as hiding next to Kankuro with his sholders slouched and arms folded, he caught her eyes with his then turned away from her.

She giggled 'He looks so cute!' Oni allowed a small blush creep over her face then his her face by turning into the wall- smacking her forehead againced it bay accident.

The blonde sighed and sat Indian-style in front of her team mates, giggling slightly at her on stupidity. Oni burried her face inbetween the wall and her sholder to try to catch some sleep. Ever since team two left Suna she had felt exhausted and overeated, she shivered- now regretting not bringing warmer clothes.

"So how long do we have to wait?" Byuu asked about fifteen minutes later, patients was something he did not have.

Fushimi picked his head up from his cards, "Well, we have a long time, I think there are many people still to come-" as he finished his explainaion the door opened to reviel the team from before.

She looked up to see a few other teams walking up to join them. "Aww what an adorable little puppy!" Oni squeaked to her comrads. They gave her weird looks and looked around the room for their enemies.

Oni saw the boy she had fallen on on their mission to the Cloud country, her face tinted pink. Byuu glared at Shikamaru then rolled his eyes at Oni.

Fushimi was the first to speek "Those Sound ninja look dangerous, we should keep our eyes peeled for them..." His teammates nodded before they heard a loud yell.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki remember it!" The saw a spikey blonde haired kid from the leaf village pointing at the rest of the Chuunin contenders. Oni noticed the room becoming tense, 'This kid is a grade 'A' idiot...' she thought giggling slightly.

The pink haired girl named Sakura quickly put Naruto into a head-lock and began yelling at him.

Oni winced then smiled 'Geeze she is almost as scary as Temari' Byuu and Fushimi were playing poker and betting random things, like potatoe chips, dice, and some string found in their pockets.

Fushimi had a devious grin on and waited for his green haired friend to show his hand, Byuu had three aces. Byuu thought he won and was smiling happily, but his smile faded when he saw Fushimi's grin widen, he put down his hand to show a full-house flush.

Oni laughed until her insides hurt at Byuu's expression, Fushimi looked at his winnings distastfully, "We should have bet money..." a blast of wind came from the right, a guy with bandages all over his face and a big furry thing who looked kind of like a mummy was trying to punch another guy with slate white hair and glasses.

The boy with glasses dodged the punch easily, but his glasses still broke, Fushimi looked interested 'What did I miss?' He reviewed the image in his head with no answer. The boy with the now broken glasses went to take them off when he fell to the ground and threw up.

'Ew' Oni though as she turned away, 'Those Sound ninja are strange, there is something I do not like about them.' Oni heard Sakura call the boy's name, Kabuto.

"Ah, its Kabuto..." Fushimi smirked and said quietly to his teammates with his normal raspy voice. Byuu and Oni looked at eachother, who is Kabuto?

The proctors finally arrived in a very flashy display of smoke, the man in front had a scar going across his face, he introduced himself as Ibiki. He gave them each a number and each Genin went to their seat.

Oni was all the way in the back, Fushimi was seated in front of Gaara 'This may not be good.' She thought quickly becoming nervous at the state of things (i.e. Fushimi and Oni being so far away from eachother, and Gaara being so close to him.)

Ibiki bagan giving out the rules for the test, 'Yeah, yeah we got it we aren't supposed to cheat!' Byuu thought frustratedly. "

You may begin!" Everyone opened their tests quickly.

Fushimi looked at the sheet disenheartened, 'There is no way they will be able to figure out these kinds of problems.' he thought looking at Byuu with a frown.

**yay another one bites the dust! **

**Gaara: I wish you would bite the dust...**

**Kt: thats not very nice-is hit on the head with a giant fan-TEMARI!**

**Temari: oh, sorry i thought you were Kyo..**

**Kt: O.o" and why wud you hit him?**

**Temari: uh, um, well- STOP QUESTIONING ME! -runs away-**

**O.o""**


	18. You Fail!

**Chapter 18- You Fail!**

It was twenty minutes into the test and Byuu was just sitting there- completely at a loss for what the questions on the exam paper ment.

'Ah, so that's it...' he thought turning toward the clock, he had a while to go. The green haired Genin looked at the kunai he had hanging off of his clothing, a beam of light rose from the reflection aand glinted off of his iris.

'Okay, I guess that will work...' He looked at them and saw the reflection of the person behind him, Byuu directed the light at their forhead protector to see the kid's paper, Byuu smirked just in time to see one of the proctors write a name.

Oni entwined her hair between her fingers, she could barely read the entire question she was exhausted from the past few weeks of Yuki, traveling, and keeping out of sight of team 6- this was proving most difficult. The full moon was near and Yuki was attempting to break free, Oni tapped her pencil againced the table in attempt to keep herself awake. The blonde sandnin glanced over to Byuu, who almost finished the entire test.

She looked over to Fushimi nearer to her- but still about four rows down. 'He does not even have to cheat, he could figure out all of these stupid questions wthout it.' she made a face and closed her eyes, her mind began to drift until she felt eyes staring at her. She looked around and got sand in her eye 'Damnit Gaara, don't cheat off of me!' Oni blew some hair out of her face one of the proctors were looking directly at her. A smile came across her lips and she shook her head slightly.

'Scarecrow' she thought with a very small giggle, Kankuro was just too obvious.

Oni looked over to see how Gaara was doing, 'Well he looks calm as usual' He held out his hand and sand from his gourd bacame an eye so he could see Fushimi's answers. Oni smiled, 'Nice choice Gaara'.

A few Genin teams were kicked out, they had been caught cheating too many times, Oni saw Kankuro go to the bathroom with his puppet. The boy she had seen before, Lee, was looking at people's answers through mirrors near the lights and through his headband- this trick was similar to Byuu's.

Oni looked around for a few moments, her paper was pretty much blank other than a few equations along the edges and doodles. Slowly Oni could feel herself losing contiousness. She shivered from lack of heat, since she had grown up in a very hot temperature, her body- nor Yuki - could adjust to Konoha's temperate air. Oni yawned and scribbled over one of her odd doodles, her head was being propped up by her hands now.

The tenth question would be a bomber, she knew that this part of the exam would be impossible for her. The blonde girl gave into exaustion and allowed her head to fall to the desk slowly she felt her eyelids grow heavy...

Fushimi smirked, that blond boy from before, Naruto, was yelling at Ibiki, something about not giving up and 'His way of the ninja' or something like that. He then looked over to Byuu, he was tilted back on two legs of his chair with his arms behind his head, the girl next to him was staring at him with admiring eyes. 'Byuu must be done' he thought.

Fushimi looked over to his second teammate to see if she was going to quit the exam, she was collapsed onto the table, He smilied at his sleepy friend 'Oni is probably sleeping through the rules for the tenth question...' he thought looking at her with worried eyes, her hair was turning white and the scar on her left cheek/ear was bright blue. 'Crap...this must be what Sensei was warning us about-

_-"Now you two, Byuu, Fushimi. You and to make sure that Oni stays normal." Their white-haired sensei directed to two thirds of team two. _

_"Wait, sensei how will we know if she is 'normal' or not?" asked Fushimi with his normal raspy voice._

_Tsaku cocked his head to the side and gave the team a toothy smile, "Well, it's a pretty hard transformation to miss." Byuu had already walked off in a differant direction to check out the village further, but Fushimi stood and bombarded his sensei with questions._

_"What do we do if she does? Who do we go to? What if Kyo isn't there to help? Wha happens id the Shukaku finds out that she's here?" Fushimi let out questions at rapidfire._

_The man shook his head and took in a long breath to answer the questions, "Well- if you cant't find Kyo then find me." with that the Jonin dissapeared.-_

Smirking, Byuu looked back down at his paper, 'Sweet! this is the first test that I didn't get ripped up for cheating on!' he let out an audiable snicker. The people next to Fushimi had been failed, so he could move his head freely so he gave his dark green-haired comrad the thumbs-up sign, Byuu replied with a smile.

Ibiki had explained to the genin that the tenth question was an all or nothing question. If you chose not to accept, you failed for the year, But if you accepted the question and you get it wrong you lose the abillity to take the chuunin exams again. Fushimi put his hand in the air "We're out as well then."

The size of Byuu's eyes multiplied, but before he could protest Fushimi motioned toward an uncontious Oni. Byuu's volet eyes flickered with worry and dissapointment as he walked over to her seemingly dead body. "Hey Oni, time to wake up the test is over." Byuu said softly shaking the blonde's sholder.

Fushimi wore a lopsided smile, "Looks like we're carrying her... again." With that Byuu picked Oni's nearly frozen dead-weight body up and carried her out of the room. A few people from Suna were caught staring at them and some snickering, who else would walk out of the testing site with a girl over their sholder other than team two?

Gaara turned his head to catch Fushimi's firey auburn eyes.His stormy blue-green eyes showed nothing but hate and anger toward Fushim, he felt a chill run through his blood with those icy eyes, but he just gave a smile as to not get on the Shukaku's bad side today.

In the hall there were a few other kids and adults who failed, none looked all too happy. The two boys brought Oni outside, "I can't believe this, of all fucking times!" Byuu exclaimed in the warm air outside a few women with children shot him a glare.

The other failures snarled at the greenhaired genin, he snarled in return. Fushimi gave him a warning glance, they still needed to bring their teammate to her brother or their Sensei- one of them would know what to do, but how to find them?

Team two sat (or slept) on the bench along side the walkway, waiting for their small blonde friend to come to her senses, a thin layer of ice had grown over the bench they were originally on. Byuu cuddled up to her to, hopefully, warm her up but that idea did not work and instead he had to jump off of the bench to keep from freezing.

About an hour of poker, war, spades, gofish, and 'Hey, lets throw random stuff at eachother!' later they decided that she wasn't going to be awake for a very long time. So they left her there to explore the village better, this was completely against what Fushimi thought was right.

"Are you sure she'll be okay by herself?" Fushimi was worried, what if team six found her there? What if Gaara found her?

"Ace, you need to chill-out, she is very capable of taking are of herself for a few hours een if she is in the most vulnerable state she could possibly be in and she doesn't know anyone in this village and- ." Byuu called over his sholder to the far, far over worried brownhaired sand ninja.

Fushimi sighed, the thought of his brother's murderer being around gave him the chills. 'Calm down Fushimi, you know that of all people, Oni is safe from _him_'

They found a ramen stand and stopped there for a bit. "Wow! This is a-m-a-...uh, zing!" Byuu tried to spell, but failed miserably.

Fushimi sniggered at his friend's idiocy, "How do you not know how to spell 'amazing'? That was one of the first words you are supposed to learn."

The green haired boy pouted childishly, "Hey, I'm not a super-genious like you!" Fushimi choked on a noodle.

Laughing, Fushimi resonded, "You actually think that I'm a genious?"

Byuu gave his comrad a blank look outof sarcasm, "You honestly don't think you are? You have aced every test since...ever!"

Fushimi smiled at the complement and looked out beyond the curtain of the ramen shop, he was beginning to get a bad feeling about leaving their friend behind. "I think we should go back..." he said with worry in his voice.

Byuu paid the owner of the stand and sighed, "Fine," With that, the two boys began walking back to the Konoha Academy.

When they got back to where their blonde friend was suposed to be, they were surprised to see...

**w00t? (is killed by wave of sand)**

**lol yeah, not a very imaginative chapter O.o**

**Muahahaha! I'm so damn evil...(at least thats what I'm told)**

_**Why so many people fail the Chuunin exams...**_

**Kakashi:(walks in with steaming hot plate of cookies) COOKIES!**

**Everyone: Must...resist...cookies (drool)**

**Ibiki: Muahahahaevil laugh- (evil laugh) good going Kakashi, now the test will be two times harder!**

**Byuu: that is totally unfair...**

**Ibiki: muahahaha these cookies are not for you! (eats cookie)**

**Kakashi:... now thats crule...(also eats cookie)**

**Kt: yeah, I know that noone is actually reading this but the next one will be up ASAP!**

**Gaara: -Asap could go two ways... As Soon As Possible...or...As Slow As Possible...**

**Kt: ...thats the point... (waits for comments/flames/reviews/crit)**


End file.
